


A Whole New World

by MoonlitMidnight



Series: Once Upon a Royal Journey [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Aftermath of Violence, BAMF Ariel, BAMF Emma Swan, BAMF Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Dark Magic, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, F/M, Magic Mirrors, Married Life, Necromancy, Parenthood, Young Emma Swan, Young Evil Queen | Regina Mills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitMidnight/pseuds/MoonlitMidnight
Summary: A continuation of the story started in Have Courage and Be Kind. Life as the new queens of Misthaven is a journey all on its own, but things get even more complicated when a half-fish woman washes up on the shores of the kingdom begging for help.





	1. A New Point of View.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! It's so nice to finally be back even though I wasn't really gone that long. It felt like forever though. It's crazy how much I missed writing and sharing on this site. I decided this time around to challenge myself and try something new. There will be two fics posted a week. One on Tuesdays (a dæmon au) and one on Fridays (this one starting next week). I know this premise isn't everyone's cup of tea so since I had something i've been wanting to share since forever lined up I thought why not. This fic was hard to write for some reason. I struggled so hard but knew I had to keep pushing and eventually I had to force myself to just post it. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> (I messed this up the first time I did this because I forgot how to properly post a work so I'm so sorry if you're seeing this a second time lol)

The night was cold. The pale moon full and high in the black sky. Winter was on its last legs—the last bits of snow melting under the spring sun, making way for the bright flowers that grew like weeds in the kingdom of Misthaven. In the royal castle, which stood atop a green hill, the new queens of the land slept in their chambers wrapped up in each other as they had always been. One slept peacefully while the other tossed and turned, plagued by nightmares that struck fear in her heart. The little prince lay awake in his crib, gazing up at the ceiling. His young mind filled with vivid images of things both seen and unseen.

And not too far away, a visitor in desperate need of help lay in wait.

————

_Dimly lit candles flickered as she ran past. The corridor was silent save for the sounds of her high heels echoing as she hurried, the sound of the fabric of her black dress rubbing against itself, and her panicked breaths. She was going as fast as she could. But no matter how much she pushed it was never fast enough. But she didn't stop. She couldn’t stop._

_She turned a corner. The once ornate walls were cracked and decrepit. Wallpaper was peeling and stones falling. In the place of the portraits sat hundreds mirrors. Every shape and size of mirror sat on those rotting walls. But, in the center of the room stood the largest of all._

_It was as tall as she was, filled with black glass and displayed in a black frame._

_She froze in fear._

_Something was waiting for her. Something sinister. Something otherworldly._

_She could sense it. Could feel its presence like a cloying mist in the corridor. Dense and murky enough to clog her senses._

_Her heart pounded._

_Someone screamed._

_Glass shattered._

_All of the mirrors—all at once they shattered around her. A cruel voice cackled. A thick, black liquid fell from the ornate black glassed mirror. Another cackle. The smell of blood. How could this have happened?! They sealed them! All of them! It couldn’t—it shouldn’t—_

Regina woke in a cold sweat. Her heart beat a frantic pace against her chest as she sat up, wrapping the thick covers around her for comfort. 

A violent shiver ran down her spine. Nightmares were far from a new occurrence for Regina but this one felt so…real. Realer and more vivid than anything she’d seen in long time. Though as she was pulled further and further into consciousness, she couldn't remember the details. Only the sensations and feelings. 

The terror. The smell of blood. That _cackle_.

Beside her, Emma snorted in her sleep and flipped over onto her stomach to wrap her arm around Regina's waist. The brunette jumped, but looked down at her wife and gave a tense chuckle. Regina had half a mind to wake her. This wouldn't be the first time either of them woke the other for comfort. It had been almost 2 years since their ‘adventures’ of sorts to stop Cora, and after the euphoria of victory dissipated, all of those involved were left scarred in some way. It would not have been out of the ordinary for Regina to force herself into Emma's arms and press her face into her wife's neck. But tonight she did not want to. 

Staying stagnant made the inside of Regina's skin itch. 

She had to move. So, as carefully as she could, Regina unhooked Emma’s arm from round her waist and threw back the covers. She shivered again, though much less violently this time, as the cold air hit her bare skin. She reached over to the vanity and grabbed the nearest nightgown from where it had been so haphazardly thrown earlier. 

Regina slipped it over her head then slipped out their chambers. At this time of night, the only people awake were the guards. By now most knew better than to try and stop her if she came out of the chambers appearing like this. Hair loose and bed wrangled, dressed in nothing but a loose long sleeved cream nightgown that slid off her shoulders— it must have been Emma’s—and bare feet. All signs of a rough night and indicators of her need for privacy. Regina closed the door as quietly as she could, then made her way down the hallway, towards her favorite room outside of her own and the library. The door was cracked open. From the outside Regina could see the light of a green candle at his bedside. Granny must have come in during the night again. A fond smile filled her face.

Henry was a spoiled little thing. There was no doubt about it. What with a host of family members all waiting to give into his every whim, he wanted for nothing. As Regina pushed the door open, she glanced over at the stack of little fake swords, toy horses, and a displayed child’s armor. She chuckled, then jumped a foot in the air when a little voice called out for her. 

“Mama?” Henry’s sweet voice asked. He wasn’t supposed to be awake. But neither was Regina. 

“Yes my darling?” She replied, making her way inside the room. His little arms were outstretched, and his lip poked out in an obvious plea for affection. His chocolate brown curls were messy and matted, sticking up in odd places. She smiled and shook her head gently before giving in and taking him into her arms. He loved to snuggle with her. It was so sweet how he melted into her. He placed his head under her chin and wrapped his arms around her neck. Regina pressed a kiss to his curls, before beginning to hum a lullaby. 

Her own father sang it to her many years ago and never once had it left her mind. She’d hummed it to herself on the nights her dreams were too close to reality—before Emma of course—and found great pleasure in humming it to her son. He stilled in her arms as she hummed and bounced to soothe him but didn’t droop like he would when he fell to sleep. 

“Are you no longer tired my love?” Regina questioned in a quiet tone.

He shook his little head. “No mama. No tired. Walk?” 

She nodded her head then grabbed a blanket from the side of his bed and wrapped him up in it. “We can go for a short walk darling. But then we must get you back to bed. How about the docks this time?” 

He nodded his head and smiled into her neck. 

————

The docks were silent when they arrived. The water mirrored the darkness of the sky, the image of the moon distorted as the waves danced. Henry was enamored. His big eyes watched with rapt attention as they swayed, and when they came close to crashing against the dock he reached out to touch. Regina knelt down carefully and placed him on the edge. She rolled his sleep pants up just in time. His little feet almost touched the surface and when the water swayed again, crashing over his feet, it siphoned the sweetest giggle. 

Regina's heart melted. Henry looked up at her, Emma’s eyes beaming with love and warmth. He patted the space beside him. 

“Sit mama.” He demanded. She could do nothing but oblige. 

The water was just on the right side of cold. Just enough to keep her attention and soothe her. Regina leaned closer to her child, reaching over to play with his curls as she always did when he was near. And for a while they sat in silence. Listening to the water’s whispers and daydreaming about any and everything. Life was good as of late. Busy and complicated at times, but good. Henry fell asleep after half an hour of watching the sea. Slumping against his mother's side and eventually letting his head fall into her lap. Regina let him lay until the moon was just about to leave the sky. Then she stood up, cradling Henry in her arms, and made her way to return up the path to the castle.

Out of the corner of her eye, a flash of red caught her attention. Regina turned to look—her curiosity winning over any wariness or suspicion.

A young woman ascended from the calm waters naked as the day she was born. In the darkness, Regina could not see much of her but she could make out the vibrant red hair that was long enough to cover her chest, the bruises and cuts that littered her otherwise unmarked body, and the gleaming gold pendant in the shape of a trident around her neck. She stumbled out of the water and onto the bank of the hill, falling to her knees and gasping for air. The water behind her boiled. Regina could see the silhouette of something beneath it. She expected it to follow after the young woman—even prepared her hand to strike it with a flame of her magic—but whatever it was refused to show itself, and in time retreated.

Regina inched towards the woman. Pulling Henry closer to her and considering for a moment the possibility of sending him away with her magic. She could send him straight to Emma's arms, where he was safest, but she hated using her magic on him. 

In the end, the woman proved not to be a threat —for the moment— so Regina continued to carry him. When she came close, the woman looked up at her. Her wide eyes filled with fear and desperation. A trembling pale hand reached out. 

“Please!” She begged, but that was the only word Regina understood in a tirade of a language unknown. Her voice was high and would have been sweet if not for the terror in it. She was frantic and as each moment passed wherein Regina could do nothing but stare in confusion as she tried to understand, her breathing sped up. If she could not calm herself soon Regina feared she would faint. 

So, she leaned down as much as she could with a toddler in her arms and placed a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder. “Calm yourself dear one. You are safe now. No-one will harm you in this land. I will help you to a place to stay for the night—but in the morning you must tell me who you are.” Regina said in a quiet and calm voice. The woman looked up at her and seemed to sense her intentions. She calmed instantly, and let Regina help her to her feet. 

Regina wanted to help the poor girl, but not at the risk of her kingdom. For all she knew, this woman was a killer. Escaped from a neighboring kingdom off the side of a boat. After everything Regina had been through to save this kingdom and those in it—she would no sooner lay down her life then let some stranger pull the wool over her eyes with a seemingly sweet disposition. She would play along until she had firm proof that this woman was not who she said she was. In the morning, they would find a way to have a proper discussion about this woman’s intentions. She conjured a cloak from her own closet and carefully wrapped the woman in it. 

With the woman’s arm draped over her shoulder and Henry safely secured in her other arm they slowly made their way up the hill. Regina would help the woman into her former rooms for the night and place a containment spell on the door to keep her inside for the time being.

-————

Emma woke alone. Which, in itself, was not an unusual occurrence but from what she could remember nothing of precedence was planned this morning. They had a meeting with the counsel later that evening to discuss the trip to Agrabah next week, but there was no need to be awake so early for a meeting like that. Therefore, Regina _should_ be with her. The spot next to her shouldn’t be so cold. But she wasn’t. Regina was nowhere to be found. Emma’s heart plummeted to the ground. She jumped out of the bed and grabbed the nearest pair of trousers and blouse. Emma’s mind was buzzing with the worst case scenario and she couldn’t stop to think about anything other than her need to find her wife. Just as she threw on her boots and summoned her sword, the door opened. 

Regina entered, Henry in her arms wide awake and asking a million and one questions. Emma’s heartbeat slowed. She took a breath. 

“Is everything alright?” Emma asked. She tried to calm her breathing before her wife could notice but she could slip nothing past her. Regina quirked her brow at her but didn’t comment.

“Yes. We’ve just got an unexpected visitor. I was taking a walk with Henry last night and happened upon her. She seems harmless but for the time being I’ve contained her in my old chambers with a little bit of magic. We won’t have to face her for a while. She seemed exhausted last night.” 

“Who is she?” Emm asked. She sat back on the bed and finished lacing up her boots. Regina came closer and placed Henry on the bed. She summoned a few of his toys from his room and he squealed in delight as the little wooden ducky and scorpion danced before his eyes, bathed in purple light. 

Emma watched, riveted as always. She so loved watching her love use her magic so freely. Regina was beyond gifted and though she tried to limit her use to little things only to keep from exhausting herself, it was always a joy to see her use her gifts so freely. Henry loved it. He loved watching the purple lights flicker and dance for him. 

“I do not know. She doesn’t seem to be from this world. She speaks a language I’ve never heard before and I can sense magic coming from her. Unfamiliar magic. Especially from the pendant she wears around her neck. I was considering taking some time to do some research in the laboratory today. Then the meeting of course. Do you have anything to do today?” 

Emma shook her head. “No. I was planning on training this morning but it can wait. Graham won’t be in until later anyway. Henry and I can entertain ourselves while you work.” She snatched the boy up from his spot on their bed, earning startled laughter from him as she tossed him into the air. Regina smiled at them, a fond look in her amber eyes as she shook her head. 

“Fine. Let’s get dressed in something proper before we go out. I can have breakfast brought down to us.” 

“What do you say about that little one? Huh?” Emma brought Henry to her hip and bounced him earning herself yet another giggle. 

“Yes! Pancakes!” He exclaimed.

“Pancakes?” Regina asked as she gathered one of the dresses her new handmaid ,Catarina, picked for her and moved behind the dressing screen. Belle had ‘retired’ a few months ago and though her loss was hard, Regina eventually found someone suitable in Catarina. She was from Atecina like Regina and since she came to the kingdom, Emma witnessed Regina becoming more and more comfortable with trying newer styles. She was leaning towards traditional Atecinian royal garments now—all flowing silhouettes and tight bodices without corsets—and Emma was enamored. 

“I’ll see what I can do. I’m sure Granny would be amicable to that.” 

Regina raised an eyebrow to Emma and with a swish of her wrist, Emma sent a note to Granny requesting their breakfast of pancakes ,bacon and eggs be sent to the laboratory. She stepped out a moment later fully dressed and adjusting her hair. 

Regina was stunning—as always—in a dark red long gown with no sleeves and a slightly plunging neckline. It was made of a light fabric so the severity of the skin tightness wasn’t so pronounced. Pieces of fabric wrapped in intricate designs around her waist. She took her crown from the vanity and set about placing it onto the hairstyle she’d fashioned as Emma made her own way behind the partition. She didn’t take very long, throwing on one of the specialty jumpsuits she’d had ordered in a bronze color. It was short sleeved and had something akin to a cape attached to the back. She loved it. She kept her hair up in the intricate updo her handmaiden had forced her in yesterday. 

“How long do you think she’ll stay unconscious?” Emma asked. 

“I don’t know. She looked like she’d been traveling all night but she also seemed…not fully human. I doubt I can apply my past experiences to her. I’ve enchanted the door to alert me to when she’s awake. My ring will glow green when she's conscious, which undoubtably will be a long while. But I don’t want to linger. I want to know as much about her as I can before she wakes.” She pulled out the Snowdrop necklace from her jewelry box and slipped it over Henry’s neck. 

The laboratory was a newer addition to the castle. Snow’s coronation gift to Regina. It was located where Snow’s private library once was and really not much had changed outside of the tables full of magical supplies and potion making equipment procured by Blue. Emma didn't use it often, as she preferred to learn her magic out in the field and by more of a trial and error than Regina’s almost constant studying. When they arrived, Emma took Henry to a little corner. Regina went straight to searching, muttering quietly to herself as she tried to remember all she could about the woman she’d seen last night.

Hours passed. Servants came in and out, checking in on the queens and their young heir. Granny stopped by right around hour one, bringing in the requested food and drinks. She stayed to chat for a while and even took Henry on a walk for a short time. But he didn’t stay away long. Another hour maybe, and he was back and ready for his nap. Emma held him in her arms (a habit they’d been trying to break for weeks now. He’d gotten so accustomed to sleeping in his mother’s arms that at times he’d cry and cry and cry to be picked up instead of staying in the comfortable bed hand made for him by the kingdom’s finest artisan) and walked around the room, telling her boy stories. When Henry woke from his nap, Regina finally stood up from the table.

“Did you find anything?” Emma asked. 

Regina took a moment to stretch before answering. Her back ached something fierce after spending so long hunched over. “I did. But nothing truly trustworthy. Only hearsay in the form of myths and old wives tales. Research and the accounts of many a past monarch suggest she is from a race of sirens known as ‘mer-maids’. More docile versions of the temptresses of the sea we've come to know of. The language she was speaking, there’s no record of it in the books. Not anything concrete anyway. Only allusions to a land under the sea and the kingdom it belongs to. Atlantis—or Atlantica depending on who’s translating we’re referring to. I don't know much else at this point. I should be able to configure something that will help us understand her. I just need a few more minutes.” 

“You’ve been working hard all morning Regina. Why don’t you let me handle that. Go out to the garden with Henry for a bit, get some fresh air. You need it.” Emma suggested. She was slightly worried for her wife. It was barely midday, and she was already working herself hard. 

Regina sighed, and looked over the notes and equations she was making. The work was pretty straight-forward. As long as Emma followed the work to a T it should be fine.“Alright. Just take your time. Don’t rush. It should turn out looking something like this.” She pushed the picture of the talisman towards Emma. It looked to be like an ordinary pearl. But Emma could see on closer inspection the lines of intricate runes carved into it. With a little bit of magic and a lot of patient Emma could easily get it done. 

“I’ll do it. If I have any problems I’ll be sure to come get you.” 

Regina nodded and with a fond smirk pressed a kiss Emma’s lips. “Thank you my love. We shouldn’t be long.” 

“Take as long as you need.” Emma assured. She moved around the laboratory, gathering the ingredients she needed to create the talisman. Regina gathered Henry up in her arms and listened with a warm heart as he babbled to her. 

—————

For an hour, Regina and Henry walked among the grounds. Eventually ending up in the royal garden. It was tradition—one Regina had only learned of recently —to have a plant or flower placed in the royal garden in honor of the newest monarchs. A single apple tree had been planted not two months ago for Regina. It was but a sapling now, barely standing a few inches above her knee, but Regina loved it all the same. She and Henry sat beside it often, practicing their magic to coax the little plant to grow. Truthfully, Regina was practicing and Henry was just emulating, but it was cute watching him focus as much as hit little mind could on finding magic that may or may not be within him.

Emma appeared at the entrance of the royal gardens an hour after Regina and Henry had settled under an orange tree. Regina met her eyes just as the ring on her finger began to glow green. 

“Is it ready?” She asked. Carefully, she stood. Henry followed her and held onto her hand as they moved towards Emma. 

“Yes. I hope I did it right…I tried but I fear I’m not as talented as you in talisman work.” Regina rolled her eyes fondly at the remark and took over the offered talisman. Within seconds of feeling the grooves and divots, she knew it was perfect. 

They dropped Henry off to the kitchens on the way. Usually, he would have went with his great grandfather or great grandmother at this time of day, but both were on vacation in Dunbroch at the moment and therefore unavailable. As were his grandparents, though they were only on the outskirts of Storybrooke. Granny took the boy with a warm smile, and before either queen knew it, they stood outside of her former chambers. 

Regina held Emma’s hand tight. 

Emma was the more nervous of the two. Regina had a feeling in the pits of being that this woman was not here to bring trouble. Emma was more cautious. “Are you sure you want to go in there alone?” Emma asked. Her voice holding the tiniest bit of fear. Regina squeezed her hand. 

“Yes, I’m sure. I will be fine, I assure you. Nothing will go wrong. Why are you so hesitant my love? Does this not bring you the smallest bit of relief, knowing soon we shall know why this woman has come to the shores of our kingdom?” Regina questioned. 

“It’s just…I am unsure. And a little bit fearful if I’m honest. We’ve been living peacefully for so long… I’m afraid this woman's presence marks the beginning of the end for our peaceful life.” Emma replied. 

“It doesn’t have to.” Regina brought their hands up to her lips and sent her wife a sweet smile. “We have come too far to turn back now. We’ve stared death in the face—quite literally. My mother was a hellion unlike any other— a little red head fish-girl will be nothing.” Regina assured her. 

With a small, unsure smile Emma gently pushed Regina closer to the door. Just as Regina reached to open the door, the blonde placed the talisman in her ear. Without allowing herself to think too much, Regina knocked on the door. There was no response. The queen frowned and knocked again. Still no response. Carefully, after a hesitant glance towards her wife, Regina made her way inside with a gentle call. "I'm coming in dear. I know you are awake."

When she entered, for a split second, Regina feared no-one had slept in the room at all. The bed was unmade and missing it's sheets, but there was no body inside. A flash of red came from beside the bed, nearest the window that showed a view of the sea. Regina carefully crept forward. She placed a gentle hand on the young woman's shoulder. Before speaking, Regina took a moment or two to observe her. She was a delicate thing. Covered in a dress fashioned from the sheets, with bruises littering her bare arms and face. Her tan skin and long vibrant tresses of red hair were gorgeous. Her eyes were the color of the ocean, a blue that was both startling and comforting. When Regina sat down beside her, they locked eyes. Regina's heart broke for a moment, as the devastation in those clear eyes became so potent. 

"I know it must be hard to talk about. I know not exactly what happened, but I can guess by the fact that you are here and that you are so injured that something happened. I need to know in order to help you." Regina quietly pled. She wanted to help. But knew if the woman gave no answer soon, the council would do their best to convince both Regina and Emma to exile her from the palace. 

A tear fell down her bruised cheek. She tried to open her mouth to speak, but nothing but a devastated croak escaped. Tears began to fall fast. 

“What is your name dear?” Regina questioned. 

The woman sniffled. Another tear fell down her cheek. She barely managed to get the words out before she fell into sobs. "My name is Princess Ariel of the kingdom of Atlantica….or at least it was…until my kingdom was destroyed. I know not who or what I am now.” Ariel trembled the sobs forced their way out of her. Before long she was overcome with sadness, and the mother in Regina couldn’t just sit by and watch helplessly. So she wrapped her up in a warm embrace and let her melt into the side of Regina’s neck. Regina’s heart ached for the poor thing. It took all of her energy not to let her emotions cloud her judgement. It was clear she had been through the wringer. A major trauma had just occurred and it seemed she’d barely had time to recover. But, if anyone was equipped to help bring her through this, it was Regina. 

Though she still held some natural reservation, as it was not often that a being from another realm entirely came to the shores of your kingdom and begged for help—Regina resigned herself to the fact that there was no option but to help the woman. 

There was no way she’d be able to live with herself if she let this woman go out in the world without learning the truth of what had hurt her so.

I have a tumblr now. I'm still trying to make it look nice. Come visit me!:

<https://www.tumblr.com/blog/moonlitmidnight-1>


	2. Where the People Are.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Ariel bond. Ariel meets the council.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this chapter, but in the end I think it turned out better than I had originally planned. I hope you enjoy!

Ariel cried for what felt like hours. It seemed that this was the very first time she’d let herself feel the devastation, pain and sorrow that had been brought into her life. Regina knew what it was like all too well—the painful realization of the truth of just what had been done to you and just what your life became—It was a hard thing to come to terms with. But better with someone near. 

Eventually, Ariel hit her quota. A long, shaky exhale followed the last of her tears. When Regina sensed the end, she peeked over the waves of red to catch a glimpse of Ariel’s face. They locked eyes. 

“Are you feeling better now dear?” A nod came from her chest. Regina sagged in relief. “Good. I can only imagine how scared you must feel. How fearful for yourself and your kingdom you must be, but I can assure you that I will do what I can to help you….I hope you do not take this the wrong way, but you look like you’ve been through hell.” 

Ariel gave a small smile and a huff of air which seemed to say _‘you don’t know the half of it.’_ “I want to help you” Regina continued with a small chuckle “but I can only do so much with such limited information. I won’t force you to tell the story right now but I must know by the end of the day. Alright?” Ariel nodded. 

“Are you hungry?” Regina asked a few moments later. Bright eyes moved from their hiding place in Regina’s shoulder to stare up at her. A quick nod in agreement followed. 

“It’s good that you’ve got an appetite. I will put in a request for food on our way to my laboratory. I have many books and many sources of information stored there. Maybe we can find a solution to whatever problem you and your kingdom are facing. Before we go though, let me look for something. You are much too gorgeous to be stuck in the sheets of this bed. I am sure I have something laying around here that could fit you.” 

Regina patted the girl’s hand before retreating to the wardrobe across the room. It had been ages since she'd been in this room. Shivers ran down her spine as she recalled the last time she’d been in here. Regina fought back the memories of those harrowing days and focused on her task.

A few dresses still remained in the wardrobe. All of them not quite something Ariel would pick, but they would do until Regina could either order more or convince Mal to create a few for her (Regina had never really mastered the whole bit about making clothes with her magic. She desperately wanted to do it, but failed miserably almost every time she tried it. Especially after Henry’s birth.) She pulled out three selections. 

A green option that was form fitting and had no back, a red option that was less form fitting but had a deep cut neckline, and a blue and black option. It was one of the few dresses Regina had brought with her from the orchard. She’d worn it often before she met Emma, but she’d caught the skirt in a stray branch and ripped a large hole that took off a few inches off the bottom. She couldn’t afford to buy fabric then, so it had been throw to the back of her closet. Now it was fixed, but didn’t suit Regina anymore. She could imagine it would suit Ariel wonderfully. 

Regina held them up for Ariel with a hesitant smile. “Which one do you like the most?” 

Ariel pointed to the black and blue one without hesitation and quickly Regina handed it over. A small smile popped onto Ariel’s full lips as she felt the fabric. After taking time to show the young woman the mechanics of the dress, Regina stepped out of the room to give the woman some privacy. As she closed the door behind her, she nearly ran face first into a wall of familiar faces. Dante, Graham and Emma stood just outside the room, acting as sentries with matching looks of curiosity and admonishment. 

“You all scared the life out of me!” Regina scolded as she put a hand to her racing heart. “What in the gods' name are you doing out here?!”

“Emma told us what’s going on.” Graham replied with a look of amusement. Though at Regina’s glare he cleared his throat and looked away. “We came to make sure she didn’t hurt you.” 

Regina sent a look towards her wife, who didn’t waver under the fierceness of the glare directed at her now. The brunette rolled her eyes. “I was fine. She’s barely older than Rapunzel and just as tiny as her. Her name is Ariel.” 

“Have you figured out why she has come here yet?” Dante questioned. A stray piece of his long dark hair fell from the ponytail he’d fashioned it into and right into his face. He flicked it just as Regina replied. 

“I haven’t gotten the chance to ask yet. She spent most of our time together crying poor thing— but, I plan on asking for more information once she’s fed and more comfortable. For her sake, please refrain from crowding us at least until I figure out what exactly is going on.” Regina turned to Emma. “Have you had a chance to check on Henry yet?” 

Emma shook her head. “Not yet. But I plan on going to the kitchen after we are done here. Do you want me to keep him from you while you speak with Ariel?” 

“No, if you’d like you can join us in the laboratory after he wakes. I think introducing you as soon as possible, in the calmest of settings will be beneficial. You are the rightful queen of this land after all. I just happened to be in the right place at the right time.” 

Emma shot her a look that would have been followed by a remark of admonishment had the door not opened. Ariel looked like stunning in the dress. Her smile was wide as she let her hands cascade down the soft fabric of the skirt. Her hair was pulled up in a half up half down fashion, wrapped with the black bow She looked beautiful. 

“I’m ready—“ her bright eyes went wide at the sight of so many people. She paused and cleared her throat, running her hands through her hair nervously. “Have they come to arrest me?”

“Oh no dear.” Regina was quick to assure. She placed a calming hand on the young woman’s wrist. “Nothing of the sort. These are my friends and my wife. The other queen of this land—Emma.” She motioned for Emma to shake Ariel’s hand. Emma did, and even added a graceful smile, but Regina could sense the tension between them. The wariness. “They were just coming to see if I wanted anything for lunch. Do you have a craving for anything in particular? I can relay the message to them and they’ll have it sent to us.” 

Ariel’s eyebrow furrowed. “They cannot understand me?” 

“No. Only I can—for now. Emma fashioned for me a talisman that translates what I say, as well as translates what you say. But the magic only works on me. We did not anticipate you meeting with the others so soon. If we had, we would have created more of the talismans.” 

Her eyes went wider somehow. “You can do magic?! My mother could do magic! She was the most skilled sorceress in our kingdom, always inventing and creating. That’s part of the reason I’m here. If you can do magic then—

Graham cleared his throat. On his end, it seemed that Ariel had begun a tirade of unintelligible, yet melodic language. “I have a feeling this isn’t a lunch order. We’ll ask Granny for the basics and have it brought to you in the next half hour.” 

Ariel was lost in an excited outpour of information—of which Regina only deciphered half. She sent a small distracted nod to Graham and quietly, he Dante and Emma left. 

As much as Regina wanted to say goodbye to her wife, she couldn’t stop Ariel. It warmed her heart so to see the woman come out of her shell. She looked so young gripping Regina’s hand, telling her the wonderful things her mother had made once upon a time. Based on her use of the past tense, Regina guessed her mother—Queen Athena, she’d mentioned—was gone. 

Regina could imagine a woman a few years older than Snow, with hair as red as Ariel’s—maybe even more so—with wise eyes and a smile that hinted at the things she knew but wouldn’t say. 

————

Queen Athena had raised a strong, curious daughter. Regina could see it and hear it in Ariel’s curious questions, awed tone and happy expression as they made their way to the laboratory. She gasped loudly as they entered the room and tripped over dress rushing inside. Regina just barely caught her before she fell.

“This is wonderful! Oh I’ve missed coming into a place steeped in such knowledge and power! I can feel it in my fins…well…what do you call them up here?” Ariel took her chin in her hand as she thought. Suddenly, as if a light went off in her mind, she got it. “Feet! Can I look at the books?” 

Regina couldn’t resist the pleading look from large ocean blue eyes. “Yes, but you must answer a few of my questions as you browse.” 

Ariel gave a bright smile. “Of course! I can do that. Oh, where should I start?” She moved to the section closest to her. By the way she picked a book at random, Regina suspected that she didn’t know how to read the English language. Not to mention the Elven tome which the book she currently had in her hand. 

“Can you read Elven?” Regina questioned carefully. She sat down on the nearest bench, observing Ariel. 

“Not really. I was more skilled in ancient runes and hieroglyphs as a child. I can read many languages, though not all of them well, but I can only speak my own language and that of the fish.” She moved towards another book, her movements—even inexperienced—were graceful. She looked as though she was floating. 

“Did you have tutors as a child?”

“I did. Father insisted we all have them…I have…had…six sisters…I am unsure how may I have left now but we all were assigned tutors who would make sure we were educated to the standards of previous Atlantican royals.” 

“What are their names? Your sisters?” Regina took a step forward, her hand pressing against the spot in her chest that ached for Ariel's loss. She could feel the sadness rolling off of the girl.

“Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista and Andrina.” Ariel quietly counted off. As she did so, she pressed her hand against a leather bound book that rested on Regina’s desk. She ran her fingers across it, feeling the texture to comfort herself.

“What happened to them?” Regina questioned just as quietly. 

Ariel sniffled. “I’m not wholly certain. They…they banded together when Ursula invaded the kingdom. They tried to protect the kingdom as best they could with father…gone…but—it was near impossible with Ursula’s army invading the walls.” 

“How did you escape?” 

“Attina, she gave me mother’s necklace the day of the attack. Just before Ursula and her army broke into the throne room, she sent me out of the city with instructions to find mother’s old study. There, she said I would find the key to saving our kingdom. As I said, mother was a talented sorceress. She’d hidden an observatory of sorts deep in the sea. There she kept her most precious possessions. Inventions and creations that could most likely save our kingdom…That is why I came here. Our mages detected the presence of powerful magic in this land. Father had been planning to introduce us but…he never got the chance…” Tears fell from her eyes, falling right onto the cover of the leather bound book. Regina grabbed her hand. 

She took a moment or two to form the question that had been at the tip of her tongue since the moment they’d met.“How old are you dear?” 

“19…” A small sob escaped Ariel’s lips. She fell to the nearest chair gripping the leather bound book in her hands with a fierce grip. “I only just turned 19 six weeks ago. I don’t feel nearly equipped enough to save the kingdom! But I have no choice! I’m the only one left to save it!” 

“Is that why you came here?” Regina asked. She kneeled down beside her. “You came to ask for our kingdom’s aid?” 

“Yes. I can’t delve deep into the oceans surrounding Atlantica without being ripped apart by Ursula’s army. I don’t even know where the place is yet but I know won’t be able to reach it without help. I know it is a lot to ask and I know it’s unrealistic of me to request such a thing but please.” Ariel grabbed Regina’s hand, looking up at her with pleading tear filled eyes. “Please help me.” 

Regina pulled her close. “I cannot in good conscience leave you to fend for yourself. Allow me to take time to speak with my advisors. We will make a decision by tomorrow morning.” 

Ariel sniffled against Regina’s shoulder. “Thank you. Oh Thank you.” She quietly chanted as Regina rocked her back and forth to soothe her. 

It was clear in minutes that the poor girl was too tired to stay awake much longer. So Regina helped her lay down on the comfortable sofa in the corner, a platter of fruits and meats sat beside her. As Ariel napped, Regina worked. Creating more of the talismans and trying as hard as she could to devise a plan that would help this poor creature. By the time she came up with a plan, Ariel was awake once more. 

“I have a plan. Do you feel up to speaking with my advisors?”

Ariel didn't hesitate to agree. 

————

The queens and their council sat around a crescent moon shaped table. Ariel stood in the center of the crescent, fidgeting with her dress as the eyes of the people who would essentially decide the fate of her and her kingdom bored into her soul. The council had been determined only a few weeks previous. This was their first official meeting. They hadn’t been expecting to meet for quite some time, so everyone was on edge. All of them looking to Ariel with ample, but wary, focus. Emma was the only one of them looking at Regina. 

Regina cleared her throat. “You heard her plea. What say you.” She questioned with no preamble. The council took a few moments to think, but the only person who could come up with an answer so soon after hearing Ariel's story was Belle. 

She cleared her throat as prepared herself to speak. “I’ve heard of her kingdom or a place similar in various books and tales. A flourishing kingdom forced under the sea by jealous gods. The people of the lands adapting to their new lives by growing fins, tails and gills. But, I have yet to encounter any concrete evidence that suggests the kingdoms really do exist. I still have my doubts, even after hearing Ariel’s story.” 

Belle was vibrating with nerves. Though her words sounded confident and sure, Emma could see in her demeanor that she was anything but. She could recognize the uncertainty. She’d experienced it herself, in her early teen years when she’d just been breaking into the world of politics and royal business. The constant, aching worry that you didn’t belong. The inexplicable feeling that you weren’t qualified enough to be in the position you’d been granted. 

But, Emma knew Belle was more knowledgeable than almost anyone on the council. Otherwise, she wouldn’t have been invited to join them. 

“I do not know how to persuade or assure you all. All I have is my word. If it is not enough, I cannot fault you for turning me away.” Ariel said. 

“As far as any of you know, is there a possibility that the rumors and stories are true?” Regina questioned her council. 

“We encountered sirens the day the Queen of Hearts attack at the White Ball—as you know.We couldn’t exactly get a good look a them seeing as we were near drowning. But, I think it’s safe to say they are real. The only question is if they belong to this _‘kingdom_ ’.” Emma said.

Regina tensed but did not argue. She was slightly upset with Emma’s phrasing. With the doubt in her voice. She wanted nothing more than to have her wife's unconditional and unwavering support. But, she understood deep down why Emma was choosing to present her doubts. 

She knew Regina to be a wise woman. If she wasn’t wise, thoughtful and careful then the kingdom wouldn’t be where it was. But, as much as Emma wanted to agree with her wife on principal, she needed to hear all sides objectively. 

“You make a valid point. I would be willing to undergo a test or a trial to prove my credibility. I only ask that it is done soon. My kingdom is in grave danger, and I need to see to them as soon as possible.” Ariel said. 

“I have a few ideas as to how that can be done, but I did not want to make any moves without consolation.” 

“We appreciate your patience your majesty. But, I cannot help but question—on what grounds do we have reason to believe her?” Lily pointed out solemnly. “We can’t just trust the words of this woman no matter your feelings for her. If she is indeed a siren—I can’t help but doubt her story. The sirens I’ve heard of look and act nothing like her.” 

“That is the thing—I am not a siren. Sirens are creatures born of malice. Of painful water deaths that result in blood-thirsty monster hellbent on taking lives. They are similar in appearance to my kind, but are not the same. I am no siren. I am a mermaid.” 

“I can recall distantly a few childhood lessons about the mer-maids. The women who lived under the sea and only came above water to sing for passing by ships. They were merely a tale, but there was a man in our village who swore he’d encountered one such woman and planned to marry her. He said her skin was green and her hair was like seaweed.” Graham said. His face contemplative. Emma remembered those stories as well. And she understood now why the women who’d saved them that fateful day hadn’t just eaten them. They weren’t the creatures the world was taught to fear. They were a whole other breed. 

“I can do more research in the library during the days leading up to the trip to Agrabah. Both Queen Regina and Queen Emma will be busy with preparations. It only makes sense that I assist. I can even check the royal library—with your majesties permission of course. .” Belle offered tentatively. 

“I can speak with Blue and see if she knows anything. Someone in this realm has to know something. Whether it be that crazy old kook from Storybrooke or some lad from fair Verona….I cannot explain why, but I feel that Ariel is telling the truth.” Dante said. 

“Hold on a moment,” Lily interrupted. She shifted in her seat with a tense sigh. It was clear she was beginning to become frustrated. “Is it really wise to begin to disperse our assets in an effort to look for something that might well be a trap? Wouldn’t it be wise to properly interrogate the girl before we move any further?” 

“She’s traumatized.” Regina argued with a stern tone. Her glare was sharp enough to cut glass. “ She’s barely of age to be ruling a kingdom, let alone to be tasked with saving said kingdom from a dangerous tyrant. Interrogating her will do more harm than good.”

“I may be traumatized but I am not an invalid. I can handle an interrogation as long as you all agree to help me once I prove the truth.” Ariel spat. 

Emma watched the interaction silently. She couldn’t help but have her doubts. Lily had point. It would be wise to get the most objective of information when it came to this. Sending their troops and potentially their most powerful lines of defense to an underwater kingdom that could possibly be a ploy to destroy their own kingdom was unwise without proper, stone-cold evidence. And Ariel was offering to give them that. If only they had a way. “Lilith is right. We need to get objective information. We need to find a way to see the truth and nothing but the truth. Regina, what ways did you encounter during your search?”

Regina sighed. “There is only one thing I can think of that will do no harm to Ariel but will allow us to see what she saw that day. A dreamcatcher.” 

A murmur fell across the room. The council members shared a look. A wave of understanding passed between them all, even to Ariel who straightened her back with a deep breath. Preparing herself. 

[My Tumblr](https://moonlitmidnight-1.tumblr.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a few character aesthetic boards for a few of the main characters of this story so far. If you're interested in that type of stuff come check them out on my tumblr! See you next week!


	3. The Lost City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariel begins to unravel the path to her kingdom's freedom, and the royal family makes their way to Agrabah.

“Are you ready?” Regina questioned Ariel.

Creating the dreamcatcher and enchanting it with the proper spell had been easy. At this point in her training, Regina was close to a professional at matters such as these. But it was time for the hard part now. The success of which hinged solely on Ariel’s willingness to put herself through more unspeakable pain.

Regina looked up at the young woman, who gulped nervously but nodded her head. Behind her, Emma, Graham, Dante, Lilith, Mulan and Belle all sat in wait. Regina would be the one holding the dreamcatcher, which meant she would be only one able to fully see the memory, but her family had refused to let her be alone with Ariel until it was confirmed she was telling the truth. 

“I’m ready. What do I need to do?” Ariel replied. She straightened her back and raised her chin the slightest bit to give off an air of confidence. 

“You will need to think of the moment your kingdom was overtaken. Allow yourself to cry. The tears will be caught by the dream catcher, then will be converted into a memory for me to see.” Regina explained. 

Ariel nodded. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. By the crease of her brow, Regina could tell she was thinking—no, remembering. It didn’t take long for the tears to fall. Regina just barely managed to catch one on the thin ropes of the dreamcatcher before a staggering wave of sadness and despair hit her.

The memory fell upon her mind as if it were her own. Before she could brace herself and before she could even prepare.

————-

_Loud, thunderous banging reverberated against the walls of throne room. Ariel’s heart was racing, her mind consumed by a miasma of worry, confusion and grief. A few feet away, her father’s body floated in the waters of their home—a mist of red surrounding his hulking figure._

_He was dead. And soon the rest of his family would be too. Ariel’s breaths were growing ragged, her panic overriding any sense of decorum. Seemingly out of nowhere, a pair of warm hands grabbed her slender shoulders. Grounding her. Attina forced Ariel’s gaze to meet her own. She wrapped something delicate around her neck, then took her sister’s face in her hands._

_“I believe in you Ariel.” She said with conviction. With a shaky sigh she pressed their foreheads together. A tear fell from her wise eyes. “Find the lost city Mother used to speak about. You’ll find a way to save our beloved kingdom there. Don’t lose this.” She gripped the necklace and covered the trident pendant with the palm of her hand. The jewel in the center of the trident began to glow a brilliant blue light._

_“I love you little sis.” Ariel opened her mouth to question her sister, but Attina sent a pulse of water towards the adjacent wall. It tore a hole through it. Just large enough for Ariel’s slim figure to fit through. Attina whispered a spell under her breath and Ariel’s tail began to shimmer. Before theyoung red haired woman could question anything else, she was thrust from the castle._

_Propelled by magic towards the surface._

_There, everything went bright._

_————-_

The memory released Regina abruptly. So much so, that she nearly fell down. Emma was there to catch her. Out of courtesy, Dante moved to a help a wobbling Ariel.

“What did you see?” Lily questioned Regina. It took the queen a moment or two to gather herself. Words just could not be formed. Regina needed a second to process the overwhelming information she’d just witnessed. The memory itself wasn’t long—the wound too fresh for Ariel to dwell on for too long—but all of the information she’d been privy to was mind boggling. Seeing several young woman all in royal attire with the upper bodies of women and the tails of fish was beyond surprising. It made sense in a way, but to see it first hand and to experience it through Ariel’s eyes was a lot for Regina to take in. 

Eventually, Regina managed to get out a strangled. “She’s telling the truth.”

Across the room Ariel stared down at the dreamcatcher, whose face still played the images Regina had just experienced. She looked perplexed. Intrigued, though that intrigue was hidden behind a wall of grief and sadness. Her eyes were fixated on one thing in particular. A mural that sat behind the royal Atlantican throne. It painted the legacy of Atlantica—once known in a time long before as the prosperous city of Altantis. 

The mural showed a woman with long white hair, being beckoned by a pillar of blue light that came from the sky. The pendant on her neck was drawn first, and for some inexplicable reason Regina could sense that the image was stirring something in Ariel.

“I think it best if we all rest. It’s been confirmed—Ariel is telling the truth. But the strain of having to relive such a traumatic event must be tremendous. We should reconvene in the morning.” Regina suggested. Her eyes never left Ariel, whose eyes never left the replayed image of her last moments in her kingdom.

“That sounds reasonable. Everyone needs a break. Council, you can all return to your posts. Graham, if you could escort Ariel to her chambers before you return.” Emma requested. He nodded his head, and gently lead Ariel out of the room. She barely registered his presence, but moved along with him.

Once the door was closed, Emma leaned back in her chair. She rubbed a hand over her face with a frustrated sigh. “What perfect timing! Just as we are set to make our first official trip to Agrabah as the new Queens of Misthaven, we encounter a whole other species—along with an underwater kingdom in peril. I am nowhere near in the mood for this.”

“Neither am I.” Regina replied with a weary smile. She took Graham’s former seat and grabbed her wife’s hand then pressed a kiss to the very back of it. "But, we may well be the only ones in this realm capable of helping. With our combined magic, the recovery of the kingdom could be a simple task.At the same time we have a responsibility to our own kingdom. We must take that into consideration before making a decision.”

A knock came from outside the laboratory. 

“Come in.” Regina called. Quickly the door was opened and in stepped Granny. Henry was in her arms, and at the sight of hi smothers he let out a joyous squeal. He launched himself at Regina first, and it took a serious amount of effort for Granny maneuver so she was close enough for him not to fall on the stone floor. But they all chuckled as he pressed clumsy kisses to his mother’s cheek. 

The mood of the room was brightened by his presence, and even when the queens were called away for the long awaited meeting to organize the traveling arrangements to Agrabah, the mood didn’t dissipate. Henry accompanied the queens to every meeting on that day. He did not leave their arms through the duration of their day. His presence and occasional babbling served as a balm to their weary and worried souls. 

—————

  
The rest of the day had been full to the brim with meeting after meeting. It was exhausting, but the end result—finally putting together a comprehensive list of items and gifts to bring to Agrabah, along with choosing wardrobe and arranging transport—was well worth it. The royal family had four days to enjoy the semi-peace of their home in Misthaven before the travels and diplomatic events began.

After placing Henry in his crib, Emma and Regina escaped to their chambers. Regina didn’t hesitate to start up a warm bath with flick of her wrist, and the second it was ready she and Emma practically jumped inside. They both sighed with pleasure as the warmth soothed their sore muscles. Regina leaned back to rest on Emma’s chest. The blonde wrapped her arms around her wife’s waist and pressed her face between her shoulder and neck.

“It’s begun.” She whispered in a solemn voice. Regina’s brow furrowed. She looked back at her lover. 

“What do you mean?” Regina asked. 

“My mother said to me once during my diplomatic lessons that a time would come shortly after I gained the crown, wherein life would seem so perfect. Then suddenly, a challenge that seemed so very overwhelming would occur and I would have to rise above it to do my duty as the queen of Misthaven. The first challenge has begun.” 

“Do you have faith that we’ll be able to conquer that challenge?”Regina asked.

“I have no doubts.” Emma assured with a cocky smile. She raised her hand above the water and let the light of her magic dance at her fingertips. It was radiant in the darkness of the bathing chambers. “But I’m just not looking forward to the work that will surely come with saving this kingdom. I have a feeling it will be intense.”

“It’s nothing we can’t handle I’m sure.” Regina chuckled as she leaned back and caught her wife’s lips in a kiss. It started out as nothing more than a sweet kiss, but as often happened, Emma deepened the kiss. Regina let out aquiet moan. They didn’t have energy at the end of most days to spend time together in this way, but tonight it seemed almost imperative to make love in any way possible.

They were most likely about to go on yet another adventure that could very well kill them if they weren’t careful. Reaffirming their love and reassuring each other that at least for now, they were safe. Emma wasted no time hoisting Regina up from the tub and carefully depositing her into their lush bed. 

————

In the early hours of the morning, some time between dawn and the rising of the sun frantic knocking woke the queens from their sleep. Emma was up first, calling for her sword and brandishing it as she moved towards the door.

“Who is it?” She called. Regina appeared behind her a second later, dressed in nothing but a simple blue gown she’d teleported from her wardrobe. She flicked her wrist and Emma was dressed as well. Then she held up a flame of magic in her hand, her eyes shining with purple light. 

“It’s Ariel! Please, let me in! I remembered something very important!” Her voice was desperate. Almost instantly beckoning Regina to drop her magic. She let out a breath as she opened the door. Ariel ran inside, clutching the trident necklace and the dream catcher with wide, hopeful eyes. 

“What happened?” Regina questioned. Emma dropped her sword, but didn’t let it leave her side. 

“I think I know what Attina meant! I hadn’t remembered what she’d said until earlier this morning, but when the dreamcatcher showed us, it came back to me me. The lost city! Just as you've grown up hearing about my kind in only legends, I have grown up hearing of the lost city. The wise women of our kingdom would say that a glowing rock that once belonged to the moon resided in that city. It powered everything and everyone and eventually became the life-force of the people before they were forced somewhere we have yet to find. One the crystals in this pendant.” She held up the necklace she’d been wearing since the moment Regina had known her. For the first time, both Emm and Regina noticed the glittering blu crystal that sat in the center of the trident. “It’s from the city! With the right spell, I think it can take me back there and I can find whatever it is that can save my kingdom!” 

Emma and Regina shared a look. A slight bit of hope filled their chests. Regina took Ariel to the library. They spent the rest of the time before sunrise scouring books that might possibly have information about the lost city. When Regina was called away, Ariel searched on her own. Aided by Regina’s magic she searched and searched until her eyes were exhausted. 

———-

They found nothing of course—because their luck was not conducive to having anything be easy.

After the failed attempt, Ariel shut down. Sadness enveloped her entire being and for the days left in the kingdom of Misthaven she was silent. She either sat reading (with special spectacles Regina had fashioned for her that translated the words on the page) or ion the dock looking out towards the sea. Tears fell often. Guilt filled both Regina and Emma as they watched the young woman’s hope diminish. As much as they wanted to help her, the trip to Agrabah stole their attention. 

Before they could find a probable solution, it was time to leave. Ariel didn’t object to coming along to Agrabah, though she didn’t seem as excited as Regina expected her to be. As instructed by the new Sultana, the royal procession would be teleporting to a kingdom a few miles outside of Agrabah, then riding the entire way. Since their initial encounter and because of recent incidents involving a wayward Vizier the kingdom was uncertain of magic. It would make them all uncomfortable to have very powerful sorceresses appear in their kingdom out of nowhere. 

On top of that, tradition stated that the new queens arrive in style. Every monarch arriving in Agrabah for official business was to present the Sultan/Sultana with many gifts and many displays of their gratitude. In essence, they were mean to flaunt their wealth. Emma and Regina were hesitant to do such a thing, but after a visit to Snow and David they knew it was apart of tradition. 

It took ten minutes to teleport the Misthaven procession. Lily accompanied the group as their resident sorceresses. Regina was more than capable, but by the time they reached the castle she would be beyond exhausted. The procession was excessive to say the least. In glittering gold and white carriages sat the various handmaidens and guards of the queens. (Ariel sat in a carriage with Lilith, who tried her best to make friendly conversation but failed.) 54 peacocks, 40 white monkeys and various other beautiful animals followed behind them. Lines of gifts, ranging from different rare jams to much too expensive textiles carried by servants walked in front of the animals. Then, Enchanted carts carrying jars of gold coins and pearls followed right behind the queens. They were dressed in the most extravagant gowns perched atop a black and a white unicorn respectively. It was over the top in Emma’s opinion, but still looked amazing. 

Regina sighed on her black unicorn. “I can’t believe we’re doing this. Who came up with this tradition?” 

“The old Sultan I think. It’s not required every time we visit, but the very first time, yes. It’s supposed to be a way of establishing good faith. When they come to visit Misthaven they will do the same. Besides, it's the least we can do after destroying parts of their bazaar.” 

Regina winced at the memory. “You’re not wrong. I just can’t help but think of how we could have used the money required to fund this visit to help people.” 

“I thought of that as well. But, as I learned a long time ago, it’s apart of the game. It’s a ridiculous game, but one we have to play well if we wish to prosper.” Regina responded with only a sigh. Emma felt for her. It was hard, accepting all the pomp and circumstance that came with this life. It was frustrating to witness at times just how much went into the luxurious lifestyle of royals. In Misthaven, they would do what they could to push back the air of entitlement and privilege that had taken over the castle. They weren’t there to look pretty. They were there to make a change. To make the kingdom a safe place for its inhabitants.

They reached the city by the golden hour. The desert reminded both Regina and Emma too much of the cave of wonders, so they’d hurried as fast as they could. WHen the gates of the palace came into view Emma signaled to Lily. She rolled her eyes, but summoned the enchanted horns and stringed instruments they’d arranged. They played a beautiful melody as they made their way. Crowds of peasants gathered around them, all of them looking up in awe and interest at the newest monarchs to grace their city. Regina locked eyes with a young mother. Her eyes were dark but so full of emotion. She held a small baby, no older than a month old, in her arms.

Emma watched with a mix of fascination and pride as her wife hopped off her unicorn, her dress— the light blue color of the Misthaven coat of arms with flowers embroidered on the skirt and a low cut neckline—-trailing on the ground behind her as she raced to meet the woman. Without hesitation, she reached to her ears and took off the glittering diamond earrings. She handed them to the young woman. She looked up at the queen with awe, but Regina only said in the language of Agrabah's people. “For you and your child. Use it wisely.” She pressed a kiss to the child’s forehead before taking a coin purse from her side and giving handfuls out to passersby as she ran to catch up with her unicorn. Emma moved out of the procession and gave her wife an arm to help.

She sat back on her unicorn, her cheeks slightly flushed from the run but her eyes twinkling with joy. 

They continued into the palace grounds, which were beyond extravagant. At the steps of the gorgeous palace, stood in robes of gold and white the new Sultana—formerly Princess Jasmine—and her soon to be husband. Commoner Aladdin. He gave them a smile, while Jasmine looked at them with barely hidden suspicion. 

[My Tumblr](https://moonlitmidnight-1.tumblr.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an entirely different plan for this fic originally, then I saw the new Aladdin and got hit in the face with a million ideas. I loved the idea of a Sultan Jasmine and I can't wait to play around with her. Thank you for reading! See you next week!


	4. Old Tomes and New Friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Royals of Misthaven and Agrabah meet and an old tome helps Regina take the first step toward saving Ariel's kingdom.

Aladdin took a step forward. He greeted the royal procession and its leaders with open arms and a warm smile.

“Welcome to our glorious kingdom! It is an honor to host you all!” He said. His smile was charming, Emma had to give him that. And he gave off an air of calm and cuteness that made it easy to like him. Even Jasmine was slightly amused by his dramatics. Emma got off her steed first. She gave Aladdin a warm smile and held out her hand to shake. 

“It is an honor to be here under better circumstances. I look forwarding to mending the relationship between our kingdoms.”

“Some might say your parents already did that.” Jasmine spoke as she made her way down the stairs. She was every bit as poised and composed as a queen should be. Her head was held high and her long dark hair pulledinto an elaborate braid that trailed to the small of her back. Emma had to hold back from gasping as her outfit glittered in the sunlight. It was stunning. Emma didn’t know the proper term for the outfit, but she loved it. It was a short sleeved blouse and pant set with a long cape that ran all the way from the palace doors to where Jasmine stood. It was a heavenly turquoise color, adorned with what looked like peacock feathers and other glittering jewels.

If she was trying to make an impression, she succeeded. 

“I could understand people making the assumption, but I am a firm believer that each ruler is his or her own person. My mother and father’s actions are their own. Now, it is up to Regina and I to build a relationship with this glorious kingdom.” 

Jasmine hummed and looked Emma up and down. “A relationship that is more than just you putting the lives of my people in danger?” Before Emma could respond Regina hopped off of her steed as well and advanced.

“I’m afraid the incident in the market place was mostly a result of my presence. I was being chased by an enemy and found my salvation in the Cave of Wonders. We entered the city to find peace and didn’t realize our enemies would follow suit. I would be happy to do whatever it is I need to do to repair the damage that has been done.” 

Jasmine’s hostile gaze lessened just a bit. Aladdin shot her a worried look before turning to the rest of the procession. “I think the best way to start is by dining with us. Our chefs have prepared a fine meal for you all. Come, enjoy, be merry. Today is a day of celebration—tomorrow can be the time for serious talk.”

Jasmine gave a small nod, and Aladdin’s shoulders almost instantly dropped from his ears. He let out a sigh of relief. A few guards advanced on Jasmine’s signal and led the rest of the procession into the grounds of the palace. As the carriages carrying people passed, Lily, Ariel and Henry nestled in Lily’s arms hopped out. Regina scooped her son up with haste and didn’t hesitate to introduce him to their soon to be new friends. 

To both her and Emma’s surprise Jasmine’s face lit up. In response, Henry couldn’t help but smile back at her. The Sultana reached for him and with a gentle touch took his hand. 

“Is this the heir to the throne I’ve heard so much about?” She asked. Her voice a tiny bit higher pitched that its normal tone.

Regina smiled at the interaction, while Emma was shocked to silence.Aladdin watched with a proud smile.

“Yes. His name is Prince Henry of the kingdom of Misthaven. His good looks may deceive you, but let it be known he is a menace. The most mischievous one year old in the world i’m sure.” At that Henry gave an adorable giggle. His green eyes alit with pure joy. A sight that never failed to make Emma’s heart nearly explode with both gratefulness and love. 

Jasmine poked Henry’s plump cheek and earned herself another giggle. “Well I’m sure all at mischief drains his poor little tummy. We should remedy that with plenty of delicious food.” Aladdin peeked his head up from behind Jasmine’s back right into Henry’s view. Once again, the little tyke laughed.

“I second that.” Aladdin said, making silly faces at Henry as Regina and Jasmine discussed Henry’s favorite foods. Before Emma knew it, all three of them were marching inside the palace. Lost in conversation and a temporary truce.

She couldn’t believe her eyes. She’d been expecting nonstop hostility. Rightfully so. The last time they’d been in this kingdom they’d nearly destroyed the market place and made a poor alliance full of loopholes. She had not been expecting wife to easily infiltrate the heart of the Sultana by way of their adorable son.

Lily cleared her throat as she caught up. Ariel was beside her, looking slightly uncomfortable but mostly curious about her surroundings.

“Leave it to Regina to find friends in impossible places.” 

“You can say that again.” Emma laughed. “I’m thankful for her, but curious how long this truce will last.” 

“Most likely until Henry is put down for a nap. That being said, you have until then to convince her highness and her soon-to-be consort that you two are not your parents. And that the alliance you are willing to improve on is worth the trouble. Though, from the looks of it you may not have to work that hard.” She pointed ahead to where Regina and Jasmine were laughing about something as Aladdin held Henry his arms. 

—————

Feast was an understatement. What the Agrabahan royals prepared for them was fit for hundreds of people. Like something out of the most tantalizing dreams. Every dish was stunning. Perfectly cooked and perfectly seasoned. The recipes were arguably better than what could be found in Misthaven’s Castle and Regina took advantage of her time away to devour everything she saw. It was hard to keep up with all the interesting foods coming her way whilst also keeping up conversation with Sultana Jasmine.

She was an intelligent young woman. Sharp and so very knowledgeable. She was only a year or two younger than Regina herself, but at all times Regina couldn’t help but feel slightly inadequate. 

Jasmine knew the ins and outs of the laws of her country. And while Regina knew much, she felt ill prepared compared to Jasmine. It was a sore spot, her lack of preparation for her role as queen. Regina had been confident for the first few months, but her confidence was shaken since Snow and David’s retirement. 

And from every day since, Regina wondered if she was fit for this role. 

“What is it like—living in a castle you grew up watching from a distance? I have personal experience with that as you can tell but not many people can say that. I’m curious.” Aladdin asked. He sucked down what looked to be a freshly squeezed cup of juice. 

Regina laughed at his question. “It has been unsettling to a certain degree. But I can’t say I don’t enjoy having hot baths whenever I want them.”

Aladdin gasped. “I did the same thing! I didn’t know who marvelous hot baths with oils and scented rose petals were until I came here. I take one a day.” They both laughed. Beside him, a guard tapped his shoulder and called for his attention.He handed Henry off to Jasmine who took him eagerly.

“I have my own question—if you don’t mind answering.”

“Ask away.”

“What was the Cave of Wonders like? I’ve heard stories of it all my life but never once thought it was real. What was it like, stepping inside?” 

“To be truthful I don’t remember much. I had been poisoned just before we arrived and was unconscious for the majority of the trip. I was only awake to crawl out of the sand after it collapsed. Emma would be better suited to speak on it.”

Jasmine didn’t hesitate to turn to Emma. and before long she and Emma got lost in conversation after conversation. Regina watched with a fond smile, though soon she couldn’t ignore Henry’s drooping eyes. If he fell asleep now, he’d never fall asleep tonight. Carefully she took him from Jasmine’s arms. The Sultana pouted when she felt the lack of chubby baby in her arms. 

Regina chuckled at her reaction. “I need to keep him up or else we’ll have hell to pay tonight. Is there a place for books here? Maybe I could read him a story.” 

Jasmine turned to the nearest guard. “Would you be so kind as to escort Her majesty to the royal library?” He nodded but before he could begin to move, Regina stopped him. She’d noticed Ariel out of the corner of her eye. Lily tried to engage her in conversation, but her sadness was pulling her away from any form of socialization. Maybe a walk around the palace would do her good. 

“Would it be a terrible imposition if my close friend of my comes along. She’s been feeling under the weather and I think she would love the little walk from here to the library.” Regina questioned, motioning to Ariel. Jasmine acquiesced quickly before before pulled into a conversation by Emma. The guard led Regina and Henry first Ariel before standing near the exit they would be taking. 

Ariel looked up from her plate to meet Regina’s eyes. “Yes?”

“Would you like to go on a walk with us?”

She didn’t the hesitate to follow after Regina and the guard.

————

The library was smaller than Regina had expected. As they stepped inside, the guard explained. “This is Prin—the Sultana’s personal library. We do not have a larger version in the palace. That space has been utilized for something else. I must ask that you take great care with whatever book you choose.”

Regina gave a tiny bow of her head. Ariel followed her lead. “We understand. Thank you for allowing us to enter here. We will do our best to respect the space.”

It didn’t take long to find a book both Regina and Ariel found interesting. Regina read in her most animated voice, using all the voices she could and pulling out as many toys as she could find to keep Henry’s attention, but nothing seemed able to help him stay away. That is, until Ariel began to speak. To Regina, it of course sounded like standard english, to Henry who didn’t possess the talisman that translated Ariel’s words, her language was foreign and memorizing. He stared up at Ariel with wide eyes and curiosity shining in them.

It was a sweet sight, him perched on Ariel’s lap as she read the basics of Astronomy out to him in her lovely language. Her spirits seemed to rise just from a few seconds of interaction with Henry. And for that Regina was thankful. She’d been feeling guilty over the past few days. Her inability to find a spell that would utilize the crystal in her pendant to find the lost city was frustrating.

Time was running away from them, and if they didn’t hurry Regina feared there would be no kingdom left to safe. So it couldn’t hurt to have a look in the rest of the library right?

She scoured slowly. trying not to tip off the guard. She knew due to recent events that the Agrabahan people were cautious of magic. She knew that if she was caught snooping for it, that she could possibly lose the trust of the Sultana and her betrothed. 

But she had to do something.

Ariel’s sweet voice rang behind her as she looked. Her amber eyes searching and searching for anything that could be of use. She was so focused that she didn’t hear someone enter the library, or hear Ariel’s voice abruptly cease.

“Are you looking for anything in particular?” Jasmine’s voice rang out. Regina started and flew around to look at the Sultana, who could not help but laugh.

“I apologize for scaring you. I did not mean to.”

Regina chuckled along with her. “It is fine. I’ve been jumpy since giving birth to Henry, it’s not your fault. I hope you don’t mind me looking through you selection.”

“I don’t mind at all. Actually, I was coming here to give you this.” She held out a beautiful black tome. “Emma told me of Ariel. I’ve been studying the tomes left behind by our former vizier and I think something in here might be able to help.”

Ariel hopped up from her seat. Her eyes wide. “Truly?”

Jasmine tilted her head at the unfamiliar language, but got distracted by the pendant. She gasped.

“Is that a crystal from the lost city?” She questioned.

“You know of the lost city.” Ariel replied, confusion and hope warring in her sweet voice.

Jasmine tried to decipher her words, but it was of no use. Regina duplicated the talisman in her ear temporarily and handed it over. Jasmine gave her a small smile of thanks. Ariel repeated her last words.

“Yes. My mother traveled the lands before meeting my father and told me stories of the place. She kept journals of her time there. I’ve never seen one of the crystals up close.”

Jasmine and Ariel fell into conversation, comparing stories of the lost city. Jasmine called for her guard to gather her mother's journals and when he returned, Ariel threw on the spectacles Regina had given her and began to read with rapt attention. While they bonded, Regina opened the tome and searched. To her surprise, it didn’t take long to find what she was looking for. The page was the only one written in a neat, and elegant script. She guessed it belonged to the former queen.

The spell was a simple one. The speaking of a chant in the language of the lost city—a song to call the crystal home—and a little bit of blood and they were on their way. The only problem was that they only had twenty four hours to being to follow the crystal home once the spell was spoken. In order for things to go right, they needed to not rush. It was imperative that they take their time and prepare for the battle ahead. Not just the journey. 

Luckily, her knowledge from her not so distant adventure still stuck with her and in a matter of minutes Regina came up with a list of names to call upon for assistance. 

\---------

That same night, after Ariel fell asleep on an armchair in the Sultana's personal study, Regina found Emma as fast as possible. 

"I found it! I found the spell. But we must act wisely. If we leave ill prepared we cannot return until we've reached the lost city. And I fear we've already taken too much time." 

Emma nodded solemnly. "I agree. Our best bet would be your laboratory, but that's almost a 20 day ride from here." 

"Exactly. Our best bet would be to teleport there. I'm sure Jasmine would not begrudge us if we are to leave on important business, but we need to figure out something to do about Henry." 

"I don't know how you'd feel about this but...my parents could come to the castle. We won't be gone for longer than a week I'm sure and they've been dying to spend time with Henry." Emma's heart warmed as she remembered the last time her parents had been to visit. Henry had latched on to David and not let go. Emulating his every move and looking up at him with admiration the entire six days. 

Regina smiled at her wife. She could tell which memory was taking hold of her now. "That sounds wonderful. Now for transportation." 

Emma gave a mischievous smirk at that. "I've got an idea for that."

\------

Things moved fast after that. Jasmine was eager to help and even allowed Regina to summon a portal in the underbelly of the palace to get from Agrabah to Misthaven. It was interesting how only a few hours could change the atmosphere completely. Jasmine no longer looked at them with wariness. It seemed their short visit had done more good than they could have hoped for. They'd have to come back and make things right of course, but it would be easier next time. And both queens looked forward to it. 

Jasmine and Aladdin waved goodbye to Henry as the four of them (Lily chose to stay in Agrabah for the time being. It was conducive for their plan to have someone behind.) as they hopped into the portal. It led them to a grassy field. A well taken care of cabin sat well into the field and from it, the group could see a man with a beard and shoulder length dirty blonde hair carrying a pail of water. 

"Dad!" Emma called. He startled and nearly dropped his bucket at the sound of his daughter's voice. When he saw both his daughter, his daughter in law and their son he nearly wept with joy. He ran to them and scooped Emma up first. 

"Oh Emma! It's been so long, you look so wonderful!" 

"Thanks Dad. I'm sorry but, we can't stay long." 

David frowned. "Why not?" 

"We've got some very important business to take care of immediately, but we'll be back soon. We have come to ask you to take care of Henry for a few days." 

"David?" A voice called from inside. Before he could respond, out came Snow White. She looked so different in peasant attire, but she looked much happier than Regina had ever seen her. Her hair was longer now, and she wore a long brown skirt and beige blouse that were simple but gorgeous on her elegant frame. When she saw their visitors she didn't stop herself from weeping with joy. Regina pulled her into a hug.

"We have to make this quick unfortunately." Regina said as she helped Snow gain her composure. "But we will see you all soon. For now though, we must task you help us take care of the kingdom while we save another kingdom." 

Both Snow and David's eyes widened at her words. "How can we help?" 

"We need you to take care of Henry for a few days. I know it's last minute but—" 

"Oh nonsense! Of course we'll help! Do you need anything else? Any weapons or anything like that?" 

"No. It will slow us down. We appreciate the concern though. We must be on our way." They all shared kisses on the cheek before Regina, Emma and Ariel disappeared yet again in a portal. 

Snow and David were left dumbfounded, but Snow couldn't help but smile at the space they had once been. 

"I'm so proud of them. They will surely be better monarchs than either of us could ever have been." David smiled down at her and pulled her close with one arm. The other arm was holding Henry whose focus was on the bag of toys and clothes his mothers had left for him that now sat on a chair in front of the house. 

"Yeah, yeah they will be." They shared a kiss, and missed Henry's frustrated pout as he reached for his favorite scorpion toy. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but the boy could not wait. He disappeared in a cloud of green smoke and appeared beside the bag. 

David and Snow shared a look. 

"Well then...perfect timing bud." 

[My Tumblr ](https://moonlitmidnight-1.tumblr.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will be moving faster and hopefully in a more interesting direction now that everything is mostly set up. I hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading!


	5. Under the Sea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend lends a hand, and Regina, Emma and Ariel travel to the lost city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter! The plot is picking up and things are finally beginning to come together so I hope you enjoy!

The sun was high in the sky by the time they reached the docks. A familiar ship awaited them, casting a dark shadow. A familiar face stood in front of it, his arms crossed over his chest. A smug smile on his handsome face. The time spent on that vessel seemed to have been a lifetime ago. To her surprise, Emma felt nothing of the dread and fear that she’d been expecting when Regina had suggested requesting Killian’s help. Instead, just a sense of determination filled her as they came closer to where he stood. 

(She didn’t want to focus too much on the jolts of both excitement and fear running through her limbs at the prospect of going to war with a sea-witch.) 

Killian stood just beside the wooden walkway that led into the ship. His smile widened the closer they came, and he gave a wave with his good hand. His smile was bordering on foolish, but it was too endearing to dislike. The pair of queens could not help but smile and wave back. Ariel stood at their side, watching the interaction with curiosity.

“I trust you got our message?” Regina questioned.

Jones scoffed. “It was hard not to get that message love. You lot do have a flare for the dramatic. Having a message magically written on the mirror in my private quarters and all. That’s something only one of you could have pulled off. Lucky for you I like you all too much to leave you hanging. Before I let you on my ship though, care to explain what is exactly is going on?” 

“You won’t believe us if we told you.” Emma replied. He rolled his eyes at her, but let them up the walk-way. Emma went first, followed closely by Ariel, and finally by Regina. All of them were carrying various satchels and bags full of things they needed for the trip. 

They had come out of their royal garb and thrown on the most sturdy sets of clothes —or stylish but utterly unnecessary attire in Regina’s case— (She’d swore that with Maleficent’s help the stylish attire was more useful than it seemed. With hidden pockets and enchantments that would prove useful in a fight. Emma suspected the garb had more to do with her vanity than anything, but she didn’t begrudge her. The black leather pants, and corseted black jacket with looked stunning on her, if a little out of place considering they were essentially going swimming. They hugged her curves in all the right places) they could find. It was challenge balancing on the walk-way with such heavy bags, but they managed. 

“You forget Your Majesty—I was present for a series of events I would not have believed had I not been present for them. Try me.” Hook said with a raised eyebrow. 

Regina popped her head up from behind Emma. “If you say so. Captain, meet Ariel.” The red haired woman shyly waved at him. Killian eyed with a curious gaze. Trying to answer his own questions before Regina. “The princess of an underwater kingdom named Atlantica. She’s a mermaid who found me and asked for help in saving her kingdom from her an evil sea-witch of an aunt.” 

Hook’s eyebrows furrowed in disbelief but when he looked over at Ariel, took in the other worldly quality about her and the curious way she poked around everything in his ship, he knew they were speaking the truth. He’d had enough experiences with sirens or mermaids to know one when he saw one. Even if she stood on two legs. 

“How does this involve me and my glorious ship exactly?” He asked. 

“The way to save her kingdom is with the pendant around her neck. I must cast a spell that will send the crystal in it back to its home. We must follow it home. I thought your ship was our safest option. There is no-one else I would trust with my safety or the safety of our guest.” Emma explained. 

Killian preened under the little bit of praise hidden in her words. 

“That sounds about right. I can understand why you felt it was necessary to call me. There is no-one in the seven seas more equipped to get you to where you need to go. Give me a few minutes to get my crew together and we’ll get moving.” He winked at Ariel and gave the queens a small salute before greeting the nearest member of his crew. 

Ariel hummed in his direction. “He is a strange fellow. Under other circumstances I think I would be mistrustful of him. But I find that his presence on this excursion makes me feel slightly safer.”

“I understand what you mean. I tried to attack Killian the first time we met because he looked like someone I’d spent my entire life casting wary glances towards, but outside of his questionable fashion choices he’s not the worst man on the planet. As a matter of fact y he has helped us tremendously, for no real price really. I trust him with my life.” Regina said. She led Ariel to a seat near the side of the ship. It had a view of the ocean. The waters seemed calm. Nothing seemed a miss under the calm facade. Ariel’s eyes were drawn to it, a mix of longing and fear lingered in them. 

When Killian came a few minutes later to tell them the ship was ready, the young woman didn’t hesitate. She ripped the pendant off and placed it in her palm. She read out the incantation she’d been practicing under her breath since Regina had presented it to her, and pricked her finger on one of the forks on the trident. The crystal turned red. Eventually, the pendant itself was surrounding by red light. 

The spell was almost complete. 

Just as Ariel opened her mouth to say the last line of the incantation, she turned frantically to Regina. 

“What if it doesn’t work?! What if I mess it up and we have no way of finding the city?!” She cried.

“If there’s a way to find that city of yours, feel safe in the knowledge that these queens will find it. I’ve seen first hand their determination and resilience. You couldn’t be in safer hands.” Killian assured her. He’d been standing near the bow of the ship, watching their interaction with curiosity and a hint of pride. It was a shock to hear him uplift Regina and Emma in such a way. After all they’d been through because of the Queen of Hearts, it was hard to remember that they hadn’t been the only ones affected. That Killian had seen the ups and downs of the journey for the most part.

Ariel locked eyes with Killian. Tears began to shine but whatever she saw in his eyes prompted her to trust him. She whispered the last line of the incantation and threw the pendant into the ocean.

The water bubbled around it. A glowing red light ascended from the foaming sea and after a second it flew across the expanse of the sea towards its destination.

Killian yelled to his men. The ship moved with a lurch that threw Regina back into Emma’s arms. The ride was the least bit smooth, but no-one cared.

————

The pendant moved non-stop for ten hours.

It was a fast little beacon, meaning that the Jolly Roger had to push to keep up with its pace. Killian and his men never faltered though. They kept a steady pace and never once lost sight of it even when it twisted unexpectedly or turned in a way that was not expected. By the time it stopped the night was dark. Stars twinkled above and the only sound that could be heard was that of the sea crashing against the side of the ship as well as the sounds of effort as the crew pulled ropes and rigs. 

When the ship came to a stop Ariel, Regina and Emma stood. The pendant hovered a few feet in front of them right above the water and apparently right above the location the lost city. It was closer than any of them had suspected. They were technically only a mile away from the boundaries that ceased to be apart of the kingdom of Misthaven. 

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but I must ask—how exactly do you plan on making it all the way down to the bottom of the sea.” Killian questioned as he made his way from steering. 

Ariel ripped off the cloak she’d been wearing, leaving her in only a simple blouse, trousers and a satchel. She took a few steps backwards before launching herself into the water. She popped her head up from the water a few seconds later, this time noticeably without the clothing she’d been wearing. From their position they couldn’t see exactly what she as wearing, but it was clear she would be fine by way of her physiology and a mix of some ancient ingrained magic. 

Regina and Emma however had had to get creative. Regina had enchanted necklaces that would give them the ability to transform water into usable air for twenty-four hours. It had been hard work, but necessary. They slipped them on before throwing themselves off the side of the ship and entering the water. Killian peered down at them. 

He sent them a wave once again, and yelled down to them. “Good luck loves! I know you can do it! ” 

Regina smiled up at him. “Thank you. Before we go, here.” She ripped a bag off her hip and thrust it up to Killian. He caught it and by the surprised look in his face, could tell by the sound exactly what inside. It was full of coins, worth hundreds of thousands of dollars in the kingdom. Regina and Emma’s smiles grew wider as he began to look pale. His men surrounded him and once they saw the glittering gold screamed cheers and songs of joy. 

“Safe travels.” Emma yelled. Ariel gave a small wave, Emma a salute and Regina wink before they all disappeared under the sea. 

—————-

It was odd, swimming in the deepest pits of the ocean beside a mermaid. It was hard not to feel as if the whole experience was nothing but a bizarre dream, but Emma knew she this was not a dream. She knew this could possibly be the beginning of their newest nightmare. But that thought didn’t dissuade her.

They moved as swiftly as they could after the pendant. Regina and Emma lagged behind Ariel who had been transformed into her natural state seconds after touching the sea. She was stunning. Her long green tail was stunningly intricate, along with her decorated purple sea shell-esque top. She looked every bit like the princess she was. She held Regina and Emma’s hands as they struggled, spoke words of encouragement when weariness filled them. They had to swim non-stop for several hours to follow after the pendant. It was a tedious and beyond exhausting experience. 

They were hyper vigilant, keeping an eye out for anything that looked suspicious. Before entering the water, Ariel and explained as much as she knew about Ursula’s powers. How the evil sea witch was able to reanimate the bodies of dead creatures and bend them to her will. Any thing they saw within a certain permitter of the kingdom was suspect.

Luckily, nothing came towards them that looked decomposed during the trek and they made it to the entrance of what looked like a cave. It was concealed behind a fallen statue of some olden deity or another. The pendant stopped to wait for them, then when everyone was together it moved again. The cave was covered in glowing shards of crystal. All different colors and all different sizes but none the color of the crystal of life. Their presence though was a sign enough that they were getting close. They kept moving, even as the water seemed to get thicker. Even as the passageway became smaller and smaller. The cave seemed to close in on itself the farther they went. Then all of a sudden, like a bubble popping, the atmosphere burst around them and they began to fall. 

There was no way to stifle the screams of pure terror that came out of all three women. As they fell, the screams echoed around the cave. The fall seemed never ending. Until it wasn’t. They landed on rock hard floor with painful thuds. It was a spacious hole of a room, with cavernous holes in many different parts of the rock floor. Some seeming to be entrances or exits. Ariel had returned to her old clothing, but nothing else had changed outside of their surroundings. The pendant glowed right in front of them, a comforting light, assuring them they hadn’t gone astray. But with the fall, combined with all of the travel—no-one could move. The pain and exhaustion were just too great. 

Emma groaned. “I can’t go forward like this. We need to at least take an hour to rest. Maybe take a few potions and fix ourselves up before we move again.” 

“I agree.” Ariel replied in a tight voice. She coughed as she pulled herself to sit up. “The transformation from my natural form back to this one has been taxing. One hour. That’s all.”

Regina could only nod. They didn’t even have enough energy to make a proper camp. They only huddled together and slept. But not all of their dreams were peaceful. 

————

_She was back in that damned hallway once more._

_The portraits seemed to mock her as she ran past. Her bare feet bleeding as she moved after and faster, this time, towards the sound of a pleading voice._

_It was unfamiliar but unmistakably that of a child._

_That fact alone pushed Regina further but, when she made a turn around the corner of the never ending hallway, the scenery changed. Plants grew from the walls, around and through portraits that were older than she was._

_The floor was cracked marble, briar forcing its way up from beneath. From a cracked window came a bird, its feathers delicate and shining a radiant mint green color._

_It seemed to beckon Regina closer. And she did not hesitate to follow. The bird's very presence set her soul at ease. Just the act of walking beside such beautiful creatures was a pleasure in and of itself. They moved slowly, and as the bird flew a few feet forward she sang a sweet song._

_So sweet Regina did not notice the world around her collapsing. The floor falling apart beneath her, nor did she notice the shadows coming for her through the windows._

_The world around her was crumbling, but never once did her eyes stray from the beautiful creatures before her. She reached out a hand to touch the bird and just as her hand grazed its delicate feathers it flew forward. Not too far, just one step, but her mind froze. She couldn’t move._

Then her eyes flew open

_——-_

Emma woke with a strange tightness in her chest. Her eyes scanned the area around them with wariness, but when she noticed only Ariel’s form beside her she panicked. What could have taken her so quickly? And where was it, because its time on this earth was limited if—

A hum broke Emma out of her panicked trance. Regina was a few feet away from their makeshift camp, walking towards something in the darkness. She was still sleeping, clearly, and her body didn’t seem to be aware of the fact that she was walking right off the edge of a cliff and into a pit of spiked stalagmite. One more step and she’d be gone.

“No! Regina!” Emma screeched, waking Ariel. She threw herself forward, just barely managing to catch Regina and roll her away from the edge. Ariel let out a cry of fear and confusion as she ran towards them. In her arms, Regina woke with a start. She gasped in fear as she looked up at Emma’s worried eyes.

“Regina? Darling, are you alright?!” Emma questioned

“Yes…yes, I’m fine. I just had an…odd dream. What’s wrong? Was I making noise?” Regina asked.

Emma gulped. “No. You were walking off the side of a cliff darling.”

“What?! How…I was—I—” 

“I’m so glad I was awake to catch you.” Emma pressed her face to her wife’s neck for a moment, inhaling her sweet perfume. She still to this day smelled of apples, cinnamon and a hint of something that belonged only to her. But, beneath all of that, Emma noted a hint of what smelled honeysuckle. It was reminiscent of the cloves that hid at her pulse points when she’d been pregnant with Henry.

They both were shaking. The adrenaline of the near miss was still coursing through them, and they both flinched when Ariel dropped down beside them.

“What happened?! Are you alright?!” She questioned in a panicked tone. She took Regina’s shaking hand, and gripped it.

Regina let out a shaky breath. “I’m fine…I just…I had an odd dream. I haven’t slept walk before, but it seems my subconscious picked the worst time to try something new. I’ll be fine, I just need to walk it off.”

“Walk off what exactly? What kind of dreams have you been having that have normalized this near catastrophe?!” Emma questioned, a hint of hurt creeping into her voice. They told each other everything, and the thought of not knowing something so terrifying about her wife—her True Love—was terrifying. Regina tried to avoid her gaze but Emma was having none of it. Or, she would have had none of it had the room to filled with the echo of something dragging against the rocks. 

Ariel shot up from the ground. Her eyes moving to the farthest of the holes in the wall. “We need to move now.” She cried. “They’re here! This place, I think it has tunnels. She must have been alerted of my presence in the sea gain and sent her minions to stop me. If we don’t hurry now we might be too late!” 

Regina eased herself up off the ground. When Emma follow her lead the pendant began to move again. Regina pushed past the disorientation and ran with Ariel after it, but Emma did not.

She summoned her sword (still the golden gilded one she’d procured from the Cave of Wonders) and got into position. She spoke spells on the tunnels Regina and Ariel weren’t running toward. Her skin fell a shade paler from the exertion, but she pushed on just in time. A loud thud hit the wall, a frustrated, demented growl came from the other side. (It sent shivers down Emma’s spine. The sound was distinctly human or as close to it as anything under the sea could get. It was clear whatever was trying to push its way towards them was once alive, but now only housed Ursula’s sinister desires.) Then it came out.

It wasn’t human or mermaid. It was just…there. A blob of disjointed parts that looked to be both human and mermaid. But the thing was not alive. And neither were its companions. They all advanced with a single minded rage that was all instinct. All the work of someone else. Regina called out for Emma as they reached the pendant, but Emma charged at the monster. She pierced the first in its stomach, ripping upwards and dodging a mass of various bits and pieces as they flew out of it. It fell to the ground only after Emma severed its head from its body. 

As much as she didn’t want to fight, she knew if these things caught up with all of them, they’d be too distracted to follow the pendant. The less time wasted in finding this item, the better. She’d find them after her work was done. Regina screamed for her again, attempting to rip herself from Ariel’s grip but Emma sent a wave of magic towards her before leaping into the air and stabbing one of the monster in the neck. 

—————

Regina’s heart raced, fear nearly overwhelming her. Fear for both herself and her wife, who had so valiantly risked herself to help them. Regina was torn between rage at her wife’s heroics and pride. Ariel had a tight grip on Regina’s wrist. A deceptively strong grip for such a small girl.They ran for their lives toward the glowing red light. Their hearts pounding as the sounds of a struggle followed them.

The only bit of comfort she received were the occasional shouted curses as Emma fought her way from whatever the creatures were. The sound of her voice meant she was still alive for now. The pendant led them to a chamber. It was circular, and filled with tall ancient statues of gods long since forgotten about. They stood dozens of feet tall just like the one that had hidden the entrance. Nothing out of the ordinary seemed present. It was an elegant room, even if practically destroyed now.

A large crystal, covered in dust and debris floated above them. Ariel stared up at it in awe, but before she could say anything something crashed through the tunnel. It was Emma, bloodied and scratched but in one piece. She was being closely followed by something. It sounded huge by the sound of its heavy thuds against the tunnel floor and the noises coming out of it. Regina turned back to the entrance once Emma fell through and with a shouted spell she collapsed the tunnel on it. 

The sound of rocks falling was deafening, but the roars of the frustrated creature were somehow ten times worse. 

Emma was panting like she’d run the length of her kingdom. She was covered head to toe in goo and blood that was both her own and not. But Regina didn’t care. She ran to her wife and pulled her into a tight hug. 

Emma let out a soft chuckle. “That was a little too close.” 

Regina pulled back and glared at her, before hitting her shoulder. “You think? Don’t ever—and by ever I mean ever—do that to me again. Do you understand?!” 

Emma tried to get out words of apology, but they were cut off by the sound of rushing wind. Above them, a bright light shone red first, then brilliant blue. Debris and dust flew everywhere, and once it settled revealed the large crystal. 

It looked identical to the one on Ariel’s pendant. 

“Well, it looks like we found the lost city. Or at least a part of it.” Emma said. 

[My Tumblr](https://moonlitmidnight-1.tumblr.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tentatively capping this fic now. I had always planned for this to be a bit of an interlude between Have Courage and final third fic, so it was always going to be short. I hope the end result is satisfying for everyone. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the story!


	6. A Tale in the Bottomless Blue: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queens and Ariel explore the Lost City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short, but I hope you still enjoy!

All three women were silent for a few moments as they glanced around the chamber.It looked completely different illuminated. The crystal’s light filled every inch of the spacious chamber, acting as a chandelier of sorts. From where they were standing they could see the murals of the history of Atlantis on the stone walls. A large throne sat on the far side of the room, cracked and aged but obviously once glorious. Two smaller ones sat beside it, and in the crown of one, sat one of the crystals. 

“Is this the throne room?” Emma asked. She walked in a circle, her eyes scanning every available inch of the room with curiosity and awe. She’d never been in a place so ancient and so full of a history unknown to her before. 

“It has to be. Which means we’re in the royal palace of Atlantis.” Ariel responded. 

“Does this mean the key to saving your kingdom is here?” 

Ariel was suspiciously silent. Her response came out tense, and it sent Regina’s heart to the pit of her stomach. “I don’t know for sure. I suspect it is somewhere in the palace, but I thought the pendant would direct me right to it.” 

“We asked the pendant to take us to its home. It did so. Which means the rest is up to us.” Regina replied. She held back a tired sigh. Her body ached and her mind was foggy. But she pushed past her exhaustion and tried to think. “We’ll start in here. Maybe use the pendant to illuminate the murals and attempt to identify anything that looks familiar to you.” 

Ariel nodded and cautiously walked up to the nearest mural. Regina and Emma followed close behind and with a mixture of determination and desperation, began to look over the murals.

They were gorgeous, even in their decrepit state. The colors of the paints were vibrant jewel tones and the hands that had painted them were precise. Detailed in their artistry in a way neither woman had seen before. Most of the people depicted had beautiful dark skin and hair as white as snow. All of them had pendants of the crystals of ‘life’ wrapped around their necks. For generations it seemed, the people of Atlantis lived in peace. Making strides in medicine and technology—the likes of which Regina had never seen before. 

The mural wrapped around the entirety of the walls of the throne room, and even made its way onto the floor before the thrones. The most recent of the murals depicted two figures with tails of fish, one with long red hair and the other with brown. King Triton and Queen Athena. A meeting took place and it seemed allegiance bloomed but then abruptly, the depictions stopped. There was a faint sketch, suggesting someone had planned to finish. 

In the depiction just before the last Ariel noticed something. She tilted her head in curiosity and pointed it out. Her slender hand brushed away the dust and bent down to look closer. 

"I didn’t know my parents had visited here before…They never told us.” Her eyes widened. “That—” She pointed to the image of some stone sculpture. “—we have something similar in our throne room.” The mural was so faded it was hard to make out, but it sparked a memory in Regina’s mind. She turned around to observe the throne room. And just as she’d thought, in the corner of the room sat the same sculpture. She walked towards it and looked closer at the details of it. 

It was a man, though he was taller than any man Regina had seen. He was a merman, based on his tail and he held a large trident in hands. His armor was fit for a king. The air around him vibrated with magic.

“Who is it supposed to be?” Regina asked. 

Ariel walked up and looked up at the statue. A warmth filled her eyes. “Poseidon: Protector of the Seven Seas. My father is—was allegedly a descendant of his but I never really believed that to be true. If memory serves me right, a favorite story of my youth revolved around him. There was a war, between him and a Titan known as Oceanus. I can’t remember the reason, but I remember how he won. He enlisted the help of skilled dwarves, who built him a triton made of Titan bone and blood and covered in the gold of his kingdom. He used it to strike Oceanus down but when the titan was dead, he feared its power would corrupt even the most pure soul. So he hid it in the pits of the sea. No-one knows whether it was real or not…” 

Emma and Regina shared a look. Hope filled their chests. “What if it was?” Regina asked. 

“It would make sense for it to be here…right?” Emma asked. 

Ariel looked up at the triton in the hands of the statue. It was life sized, and could have been used as a weapon if someone had taken it apart. On the pedestal, words in a language neither Regina nor Emma understood sat. Ariel read them quickly, and as she deciphered their meaning she let out a snort. 

“What does it mean?” Regina asked. 

“A rough translation would suggest it means ‘ _If you are nothing without it, then you are nothing with it.’_ I can’t believe I didn’t think if this before. I’ve been so blind with grief and fear. It was right in front of me.” Ariel replied. She didn’t give Emma or Regina a chance to question exactly what she meant. She wrapped her hands around the hilt of the triton. The crystal released another pulse of light. Then the floor gave way. 

Regina and Emma’s screams echoed around the chambers as they fell once again, through the darkness. 

——-

They fell into a pit of nothingness. It was a shorter journey than the first time, and luckily less painful, as the farther they fell the more curved the interior of the tunnel became. It was like a slide and just as they thought they were in for a painful fall, they slid onto the smooth stone and rode.

Then they were deposited into a garden of coral and other iridescent flowers. They broke the fall, but not by much. Ariel pushed past the pain though, and forced herself up. She laughed as she looked around the room.

“Either you have lost the last bit of sanity you held or there is something you’re not telling us.” Emma said with a groan. She helped Regina stand and wipe off the soil from their clothing. 

Ariel stepped farther into the unknown room and chuckled. “My mother, as I told you, was a sorceress of sorts. And one thing she used to say to me for as long as I could remember was ‘If you are nothing without it, then you are nothing with it’ in reference to a number of things. Mostly the power the name ‘Queen’ would give me. She wanted my sisters and I to be the change we wanted to see in our kingdom, even before we were announced as rulers. She was the one who told me stories of Poseidon, and she would be the one to enchant a statue to be a one way teleportation station to her observatory.” 

At her words, Emma and Regina forced themselves to take in their surroundings. It looked like an observatory for sure. It was a circular room, with books filling every inch of the walls save for a large portion which was a window of sorts. It looked out over the expanse of the sea’s underbelly.

“If both statues are teleportation stations of sorts to this place, then why didn’t your sister direct you to the one in your throne room?” Emma asked. 

“I think she was trying to make sure Ursula was misdirected. I noticed a few runes carved into the base of the statue. They were all coordinates. If we change them, I think the statue will take us to a different place.” She stepped further into the room and came across a large desk of sorts. Papers and open books were strewn all around it all with notes in the handwriting of one Queen Athena. 

Regina and Emma cautiously stepped into the room and followed closely behind Ariel as they all looked around. From the looks of Queen Athena’s studies, she was an extremely talented sorceress. She’d been inventing different types of enchanted armor to aide her soldiers in battle. She’d even been helping the people of Atlantis with a few of their technological advancements. But just as the mural above had, her notes cease abruptly. 

Ariel picked up a hastily written note. “It’s dated the day before my mother was killed…She says she was afraid. She suspected a traitor was in our midst and that that traitor sought to use the crystal of life to destroy Atlantis and Atlantica in one fatal swoop. She didn’t state it in explicate terms, but I _know_ she suspected Ursula.” 

“It would make sense.” Regina interjected. She leaned heavily against a chair. Emma watched her with concern. It seemed she was running out of steam. They would have to rest once again. “ From you told us of her powers and her mindset, having a kingdom of dead souls she could control fits with her ideology.” 

“But what can we do to stop her? She already had minions around this place. I bet she won't stop at just the few we saw. We barricaded the entrance, but now that she knows where it is she won’t stop until she has the crystal.” Emma said.

“Then I have to find the trident. If I can find it, then I can face Ursula and stop her once and for all. But I’d have to do it before her minions find their way inside of here and deliver the crystal to her.” Ariel said.

Regina sighed. “Easier said than done. We know now that your mother knew the trident was real, but we don’t know for sure if she was in possession of it. And if she was where the hell she put it.” 

“It has to be here. She left the coordinates in an abandoned city and burned all letters and notes regarding the observatory a day or two before her death. The only reason we found it was because Attina was old enough to remember a time where mother had this place. And Mom most likely entrusted her with the pendant at some point. So we search this place, top to bottom, until we find it.” 

———

Though the observatory was small, there were many nooks and secret compartments that made looking for a large trident surprisingly difficult. As Ariel had said, all traces of the thing were gone from Athena’s records. The only hint of her affiliation with Poseidon and her knowledge of the trident being a fountain that sat in the back of the observatory. 

When they’d exhausted all other options, they turned to it.

“Do you think it works like the other one does?” Emma asked. 

"I doubt it. Mother was reliable but not predictable. There has to be a trick or something to it.” They looked up at the structure. This time —Ariel had explained—it was a depiction of the goddess Aphrodite. It was her birth. She burst up from the waters of some unknown sea in a clam shell. She was stunning, but lacked the trident they were all expecting to see in her hands. 

The only reason they didn’t make their way into some other part of the room to look over it again, was the magic vibrating from water of the fountain. 

The queens nearly had a heart attack as Ariel simply stepped into the waters. 

“What in the world are you doing?!” Regina exclaimed. 

“Are you out of your mind?!” Emma cried. Both she and Regina reached to pull Ariel out of the fountain but she refused to budge. She and Aphrodite were eye to eye. Nose to nose. Ariel pressed a hand to the pearl necklace around her neck. She pulled at her own pendant (which had followed them down to observatory and rested on Ariel’s neck during the search)and looked between it and the fountain. She noticed indentations around the necklace, and with a shaky breath pressed the trident inside. 

It fit like a key. The water beneath her began to bubble and before Regina and Emma could grab hold of her, once again Ariel fell into a pit. But this time she came up from the water much faster. 

She looked completely different. The first noticeable change was the glowing trident in her hands. It was the perfect size for her petite frame and looked to be sharper than the teeth of any animal Emma had ever seen. The next difference, was her armor. It was a scaled green suit that fit to her body like a glove. It was simple and looked to be extremely sturdy, and as she climbed out the fountain is shimmered in the light. 

“Your mom had a thing for scaring the shit out of people, huh?” Emma asked. Regina and Ariel chuckled.

“Apparently so. I couldn't see anything down there, but I could feel something down there. Something calm and soothing. It handed me the trident and sent me on my way. After pricking my thumb a tiny bit.” She held up the small injury. It truly was just a tiny hole in her thumb and already it had ceased to bleed. “It must have been checking to make sure I was related to my mother.” She let out an incredulous laugh. “I can’t actually believe it was down here! This whole time, I thought for certain Atlantica was doomed.” 

“And now she’s not. Thanks to and your cleverness. We must hurry if we wish to save her. ” Regina said. Though her words were less lively than they should have been. She looked like she was about to fall over. Emma couldn’t even blame her. They had been through a rollercoaster of sorts over the past few hours. Emma was feeling the effects of it herself.

Ariel noticed and grabbed Regina’s hand gently. She spoke in soft tones.“I will never be able to say thank you enough for helping me. I know it may not seem like it, but I wouldn’t have found this place without your help. I’ve been trained in combat, but for so long I naively believed our kingdom was exempt from the horrors of greedy individuals. I believed I’d never need to utilize those skills. I would have been eaten alive if I’d come here by myself. Now that we have the trident, we deserve a break. There are beds here somewhere. Let me find them, and we can rest for the night. We’ll leave for Atlantica at first light.” 

She pressed a grateful kiss to Regina’s hand before retreating to find beds. It didn’t take her long and she helped Emma and Regina set themselves up for the night. They clung to each other tight, even in their unconscious state. For some reason, Regina did not have dreams of the hall of mirrors. Nor did she dream of the bird. But she dreamed of fish. Schools of them swimming around her. All of them, the color of the bird she’d seen in her dream.

[My Tumblr](https://moonlitmidnight-1.tumblr.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	7. A Tale in the Bottomless Blue: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma have a revelation and Atlantica is found.

As discussed the night before, they made preparations to leave in the morning.

Ariel moved through the observatory with bounce in her step, with a swiftness and determination that was inspiring to watch. The only thing that kept Emma from practically bursting at the seams with hope, was that even after a few hours of rest Regina was still sluggish. She was alert ‘enough’ but her state still worried Emma. Emma held back from making a comment though. She knew pushing would only make Regina upset. So, regardless of the nagging feeling in the back of her mind or the familiar rush of overprotectiveness that fell over Emma, she joined her wife and comrade in gathering ingredients and weapons and began to look for a way out.

The only known way was blocked by fallen pillars, so they had to get creative. 

“We can make a way through the ceiling.” Emma suggested. “I have experience with things of that nature.” She gave a sheepish chuckle and rubbed the back of her neck briefly. She summoned her sword with a flick of her wrist, and brandished it towards a suitable space in the ceiling. Ariel stopped her before she could move. 

“NO!” Her eyes were wide and desperate. “If we do that we’ll make the whole chamber implode! Then the entirety of this extraordinary city will be under rubble for centuries, maybe even eternity. We can’t have that! We _must_ find another way.” She exclaimed. 

Emma hummed. Her mind buzzing with the other, scarce, options they had left. “We _could_ teleport to the palace…The only problem with that is that we’d have to go to Castle Misthaven, then back in the water to find Atlantica. It would take a long time for certain.” 

“We need to arrive in Atlantica as fast and as efficiently as possible. What are our other options?” They fell into a discussion, both of their brows creasing as they worked to find a way out. 

Neither of them noticed Regina leaning up against the wall beside them, one of the seemingly useless journals of Queen Athena in her hands. As Ariel and Emma went back and forth with suggestions of how to leave the chambers without damaging the infrastructure, Regina spoke up quietly. 

“I think I have a way.” Both women’s gaze shot to her. She held up the book. “Athena was working on something before her demise. It must still be here somewhere. If we can find it, I may be able to use it.” 

“What was it?” Ariel asked.

Regina said nothing, but turned the journal around so they could see the illustration. It was of a large oval shaped mirror, but the glass was not made of traditional glass. On the outside, it looked simply to be an ornate mirror. But it was much more than that. It was made of enchanted materials and cast in a frame of protection against evil. Both Ariel and Emma looked confused, but Regina was undeterred. Her eyes grew bright as she began to sing Queen Athena’s praises. 

“It’s brilliant.” Regina exclaimed. “It’s a teleportation device similar to the ones she created through the statues in Atlantis and Atlantica. Only this one has the facade of a mirror and its surface holds the magic that will act as a doorway of sorts. All the materials are here, I just need to gather them and prepare.”

“Is it possible to get it done in a timely manner?” Ariel asked.

Regina gave the woman a slightly arrogant smirk. She looked as if Ariel had just asked her to simply paint a picture in a paint shop. Not construct a previously unfinished master work of magic. “Give me two hours.” She simply said, before rushing off into the observatory to find what she needed. 

As she came closer to the wall of materials, she faltered for a moment. Emma was at her in a second, and she thanked her own quick reflexes a few seconds later when Regina’s knees buckled.Ariel rushed over to them as Emma held Regina up from collapsing. Panic raced through her. 

“Regina? My love, what’s wrong? What happened?” Emma cried. Regina’s eyes had closed for a second, but the more Emma shook her and tried to rouse her, she came back to consciousness. She gave deep exhale before opening again. 

“I’m fine.”

Emma shot Regina an incredulous look. 

“You’re fine?! You certainly didn’t look fine when you fucking fainted Regina!”

“It was only a dizzy spell. Nothing to get worried over. It’s been a long day, as you know. My body is not used to so much strain.” 

Regina gave her a hard look, before pushing herself up and out of Emma’s embrace. The blonde held tighter, but Regina insisted on standing. “I have work to do. The dizziness has passed now, I’ll be fine.” Her gaze softened, but she didn't stop moving. She didn’t wait for permission or even acknowledgment. She simply left. Emma knew there was no reasoning with Regina now.

So, much as Emma and even Ariel wanted to push, they held their tongues and kept an eye on the brunette as she moved around the room. 

——————

During the entirety of the two hours Regina spent pouring over Queen Athena’s notes and trying to follow her formulas to the letter, Emma hovered. Usually, Regina would not mind her wife’s presence but she could feel the concern dripping off of her. Regina understood, as she was concerned for herself as well, but she needed Emma to trust that when she said she could do this—she meant it.Gone were the days of Regina recklessly using her powers and her energy on life threatening things. Every decision she made from the moment she found out she was pregnant with Henry and beyond was calculated and considered. This one was no different. 

Regina sat at Queen Athena’s work table, mixing the shells of rare crabs and a few black pearls together in a cauldron of sea water and Dolphin tears before pouring into the mirror frame. Ariel sat a few feet away, sharpening a set of beautiful, ornate knives on a grindstone. Emma did not leave Regina alone for long. Soon, she found her way to her wife and sat beside her. Regina simply sighed at her wife’s attentiveness and took her hand. 

“I’m fine Emma.” Regina said. 

Emma sighed in return. It was a sigh full of frustration. “But you’re not. And you and I both know it. I’m scared you’re going to push too hard. I can’t lose you. Not again.” 

“I know my limits. I’ll know when to stop, I promise you.” 

“But even if you know your limits that doesn’t protect you from Ursula and her minions wrath. You could be on your way back to Misthaven when they attack. Or resting here for fucks’ sake when they find their way in and stab you and you'd be too weak and tired to properly fight back. I know it’s foolish considering everything we’ve already been through, but I’m afraid for you Regina. Deathly afraid.” 

Emma was afraid all the time. She was never not afraid, but recently the well of fear and her need to protect her family had been overriding her senses. Even her magic was becoming affected by her emotional state, and made a habit to reach out to Regina as often as possible. Only once had such a thing happened before, and then it had made more sense. But now….It couldn’t be…

Could it? 

They locked eyes. Emma pressed a sweet kiss to her wife’s lips. Then, to Regina’s surprise, pressed a hand to her belly. “You have to promise me you will put yourself first. Put your own safety first no matter what is happening.” 

“But Emma—”

“No Regina! I don’t care what I’m doing. I don’t care what Ariel’s doing—you must protect yourself. For a brief moment, put yourself first. Yourself and our family...” She didn’t have to say it, but Regina knew what she was insinuating.

Regina gave her an astonished look but before she could attempt to refute her wife’s suspicions, the pieces began to fall into place. Her fatigue, the heaviness that seemed to weigh her down at every step, her magic’s haywire nature and her seemingly sudden craving for anything sweet. 

Henry had been a miracle of the upmost proportions. He was the most wondrous child a parent could ask for. And they’d thought their luck had run out after his birth. That the last of the heaven’s blessings had been bestowed upon. They hadn’t been greedy enough to ask for more, but…if they were being handed the possibility of yet another miracle…could they pursue such a dangerous operation and in the process risk their family?

Regina couldn’t help but question their luck. “It’s not possible…It can’t be.” 

“Many things are not possible. Inheriting the magic of a dead monarch should be impossible. Entering another realm of existence with two other sorceresses should be impossible. Climbing inside the mouth of a magical sand tiger and finding a magical sword should be impossible as well. But we’ve done all of those things and more. And we will continue to exceed the exceptions of those who’ve come before us. Why are you so hesitant to believe such a blessing?” 

“Because I’m afraid! We are about to go into war Emma. Carrying a child right as I’m about to ride into a war against an evil sea witch is a recipe for disaster!” 

“You are strong Regina, and so is our child. But you are not invincible. I’m sure Ariel wouldn’t begrudge you for returning to Misthaven. She has the trident now, and with me by her side we’ll be able to complete our task.” 

“But she came to _me._ I can’t abandon her now! I—I know I must sound foolish but I can’t explain what I feel. I just know that I must see this through…but I must also keep myself protected.” Regina quietly confessed. She couldn’t describe the conflicting emotions inside of her. One part of her wanted to stay and help, they weren’t certain Regina was with child and in the event that she wasn’t, Emma and Ariel could seriously be hurt if Regina there to assist. But if she was pregnant and Ursula attacked her…that could be the end for the child. And Regina would be broken.

“You know I’m not incorrect Regina. But if you feel you must stay, I cannot fault you for it. I must insist you allow me to play the part of overprotective wife for at least a little while though. We’ve been through much, and the thought of having yet another blessing seems impossible. But I have faith that we will take Ursula down swiftly and in the process create a safer world for our child…children. Especially considering the first step of that plan is done.” Emma pointed down to the mirror. It was hardened and ready to be used. 

They shared a look, before silently agreeing to keep their suspicions or lack thereof to themselves. They were already risking much. It would be safer to 

With Emma’s help Regina pulled the mirror upright and propped it up against the wall. It looked like a standard mirror at first glance, but the longer you gazed at it, the more the lights within it shimmered and flexed. When Ariel approached it, and pressed the tip of her index finger to the middle. The surface rippled. 

Ariel gasped and took a step back. “How does it work?” She asked. 

“Think of a place in your kingdom that is safe for us to enter. One Ursula would know nothing of. Once you’ve found it, we’ll lock hands and walk through in a line.” Regina stated. Ariel paused and thought for a moment, before a space seemed to pop into her mind. 

“I have an idea.” She said and She grabbed Regina and Emma’s hands and without another word. Closed her eyes, and focused as hard as she could on thoughts of the location. 

Then, at once, they all stepped forward, through the mirror and into the void. 

————

They came out inside of a grove. It was filled to the brim with different items and trinkets. All of them from different places in the world, but all of them unmistakably human. They seemed to have been placed their with great care. Whoever the items belonged to obviously cared deeply for them.After a moment of adjustment, as Regina and Emma reacquainted themselves with the feeling of breathing under water so suddenly and swimming almost constantly, Emma spoke. 

“Where are we?” She asked. 

“This is my grove. I spent a lot of time here before my mother’s death…She showed it to me. Outside of her, not many in my family know of it. Ursula especially wouldn’t know of it.” 

Regina cautiously approached a small sculpture of what looked to be a golden lizard. It was gorgeous and even all the way under the sea glimmered with light and the sparkles of the jewels that filled its eyes. “Where did you find all of these things?” She asked. 

“I was always curious about things from the surface.” Ariel began. A soft smile filled her face. “Often, when ships would crash or simply pass by I’d collect what I found interesting. I don’t know exactly where they are from, but I know for certain most of these belonged to humans. I can show you more of the items later. We are a few miles away from a wreck that goes right beside the palace’s garden. If we can make it into the wreck and through it, we could get into the garden and enter the palace through the servant’s quarters. Then, find Ursula and stop her for good.” Ariel gripped the trident with a firm hand. Her knuckles were white and her beautiful face pulled up into a furious expression. 

“Are you certain that we will be able to move around the kingdom? I’m certain It has to be an unusual sight to see two females without tails under the sea. Won’t someone try to stop us and interrogate us.” Regina questioned. Worry filled her features. Emma froze at her comment. She hadn’t thought of that. They’d been so focused on getting to the kingdom, they hadn’t thought of what it would look like for them to be there—with the princess and possible rightful Queen of the kingdom no less.

Neither woman was especially skilled at transformation or even glamor magic. Their strength lay in the offensive and defensive arts. So they couldn’t pretend to be mermaids for however long it took to reach the gardens. They had to find another way. 

“It should be fine, as long as we keep the shadows and away from places Ursula’s minions might find us. Right now there won’t be many people out and about. Ursula didn’t start with the palace, she destroyed parts of the kingdom as well. People will most likely be in their homes, cowering or attempting to flee by now. Which is why we have to make our move and make it fast. Ursula will relish her ability to sit on the thrown she was denied, so there is no way she is not on it now. Her guards will be patrolling, but I am unsure of what exactly we are up against.” Ariel admitted. 

“Then we must prepare for anything.” Regina said. She closed her eyes and briefly, purple light covered her palms. It spread towards Emma and Ariel and a wave of warmth filled them. When Ariel cast a curious look, Regina explained. “A protection spell. Just to be safe. But it won’t keep up from going unconscious. It will protect our bodies, but not make us impervious.” She reminded them. 

Both women nodded. 

Together, they swam to the exit and observed the seas of the kingdom. As Ariel had said, there weren’t many people milling about. As a matter of act, there weren’t any people. Just as the ‘people’ they’d seen before, all were bloated and held an odd color that gave them away as corpses under Ursula’s control. 

They cleared the path to the wreck as stealthily as possible. It was a challenge for Regina and Emma, swimming so fast with a creature made for travel underwater. Keeping up was a struggle but they managed to get inside the mouth of a large, destroyed sunken ship. Ariel led them through it and then under. They followed the coral reef beneath it and came out just as she’d said, right on the other side of the royal gardens’ gate. 

From their spot near the exotic neon trees, they could see the castle’s interior. Ursula was nowhere to be seen, but they could see a few mermaids splayed out on the floor of the throne room. Ariel gasped when she saw them. 

“My sisters…What has she done to them?!” She whisper yelled. Regina took her hand and tried to hold her back from moving forward. They all knew it was a trap. By now, Ursula must have gotten word that her beasts had been defeated. That Ariel was on the move again and that the most likely place for her to go was here. But despite all the evidence pointing towards Ursula’s sinister plans, Ariel still tried to push her way towards the doors. It took Regina and Emma’s full strength to keep her behind the bushes, but unfortunately for them their attention had been too focused on Ariel and not on their surroundings. 

————-

A sinister laugh echoed under the ocean. 

A slippery, muscly creature wrapped itself around Regina’s shoulders first, yanking her back. She let out a yelp before pain overwhelmed her senses. Sharp, mind numbing pain filled her ever pore. Emma had just enough time and awareness to look behind her and spot the dark eel wrapping itself around Regina before another came to her. Electricity filled her as it attacked and before she could fight for much longer she was knocked unconscious. Regina followed suit.

And out of the shadows came a large figure. A voluptuous figure that was all too familiar to Ariel. She larger than life by her spirt alone, with her short stark white hair and purplish pale skin. Her fins were that of a black octopus, and the necklace wrapped around her neck was one Ariel knew all too well belonged to her grandmother. Ariel glared at her. Ursula only chuckled in response. 

“Oh your poor unfortunate little thing—how close you were to achieving your goals. If only you’d taken a second to think with that pretty little head of yours, and not let your heart guide you.” 

Ariel glared at her aunt. Tears of frustration and fear streamed down her face. 

“Why are you doing this Ursula?! Why are you so evil? So sick?!” She didn’t give her time to respond. She only lunged forward, leading with the trident and aiming for Ursula’s heart. But Ursula’s eels sent another pulse of electricity through Regina and Emma, siphoning whimpers of pain. The sound stopped Ariel in her tracks.

“Let’s not get hasty dear. Take your time and make a decision. Either you come and talk to me—your dear old aunty—or you fight me right here and now. You may win. I am out of shape after all, but you will not save your new friends. One of which is in possession of a special delivery. You wouldn’t want to kill an unborn babe would you?” Ursula motioned for the eel carrying Regina to tighten its grip. Ariel winced. 

“You won’t get away with this Ursula! The second you turn your back I’ll free them, then I’ll come after you!” Ariel growled. 

“I have no doubt of that. But, if you want to get all the things you so desire, I suggest you have a little chat with me before you plunge that fork into my chest. I think it will be beneficial for you.” Ursula gave a slimy smile, one that made Ariel nauseas, but she could tell by the glint in her eye that something in her twisted words was truthful. That something would be of interest for Ariel to hear. So she lowered the trident, but did not let go, and followed her aunt into the palace she’d grown up in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been plotting Regina's second pregnancy since I started this fic. Like I said, this fic is a bridge between the first and a third that will hopefully be coming soon. But not too soon. I think I rushed myself too much with this and didn't let the story breathe the way it needed to. After this and Something New are finished I'm going to take a longer break. My schedule is lightening up so I can have more time to make sure I'm 100% in love with what I write and stop rushing myself. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


	8. A Familial Dispute.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariel and Ursula have a conversation, and Henry displays his newest skill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some extra time over the weekend and spent all of it writing and editing so my posting schedule is going to be a little bit different. Keep an eye out for the remaining chapters of this fic and Something New throughout the week! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Snow White paced around the small cottage she and her husband had called home for the past several months. Henry was nestled in her arms, his little voice echoing throughout their home as he cried horrible, heart breaking cries. He had become distressed—no, more than simply distressed, _disturbed_ —seemingly out of the blue.They’d been playing in the field behind the cottage, Snow guiding him through making flower crowns and bracelets all while sipping sweet lemonade when all of a sudden he froze. Fear fell over his little face and he cried out for his Mama. That had been three hours ago. Snow and David had done everything they could to calm him since then. They sang his favorite songs, danced his favorite dances and told his favorite stories to keep his mind off of whatever was tormenting him.

But no matter what they did, he was distressed beyond consolation. 

Snow hummed a shaky tune as she rocked him. His crying still not ceasing. “Henry, darling _please_.” Snow pleaded. “I wish I could understand what frightens you so. I wish I could find it and fix it but I can’t. I’m sorry sweetheart. I know you are scared, but I fear your crying will make you sick. Please darling.” 

David stood a few feet away warming a small bottle of apple juice on the fire—the only thing that seemed to soothe Henry the slightest bit. He brought it over as Snow’s pacing brought them closer to him and blessedly, for a moment or two, Henry’s cries ceased. The familiar perfume of the apples calming him at least a tiny bit. But after a few sips, he refused to drink his treat and instead looked up at his grandmother.

Familiar emerald eyes stared up at her with sadness and fear. Snow sensed that he was trying to communicate something to her, but just did not have the vocabulary. “What is it my darling?” She asked. 

Henry sniffled pitifully and pressed a soft little hand to her cheek. “Mama and Ma. Scary.” He simply said. When Snow didn’t immediately get whatever it was he was trying to explain, he focused. His little nose scrunched up as he concentrated. A green light began to emanate from his palm. Snow and David gasped. It had only been a few hours since they’d discovered his magic, but it seemed so long ago now. With their worry for Regina and Emma’s sudden departure and the excitement of having their grandson for an extended period of time clouding their judgement. 

In a flash of light, Snow’s eyes began to radiate with the same dark green light of Henry’s magic. She saw what Henry saw in his young mind. She saw what had traumatized him so.

It was Emma and Regina. They were being held captive somewhere—it looked to be underwater, but from the looks of their steadily moving chests, neither woman was having trouble breathing under the water. Guards with deformed faces the color only corpses carried surrounding their wooden cage. A woman with a deranged smile circled them. Another woman with red hair looked down at them with sorrow and regret. Then the image faded away. And when Snow’s eye returned to their natural color, Henry let out a little hiccup before sobbing into his grandmother’s shoulder. 

————-

Ursula had always had a flare for the dramatic. During Ariel’s formative years, her aunt had not been around often but she’d left enough of an impression for Ariel to remember that aspect of her personality. Therefore, it came as no surprise to Ariel that Ursula would parade Regina and Emma’s unconscious bodies around the palace grounds in the most gleeful manner, before locking them into a wooden cage in the center of the courtyard. It took all of Ariel’s strength not to pull away from the guards that watched her every move and go to her comrades. 

The women who had done so much for her. The reason she was in her kingdom, armed with the weapon that would destroy Ursula in the first place. She pushed back her growing instinct to rebel and watched helplessly as Regina and Emma grew further and further away from her vision. She knew her rebellion would only cause trouble. For now. 

Ursula alone escorted her into the throne room. But, before they could enter, she paused at the door. Ariel’s skin crawled as the witch gave a sinister giggle. She turned to look at her niece and let a wide smile fill her face. “I hope you don’t mind—I took the liberty of adding my own…interior decor style to the throne room.” She didn’t wait for Ariel’s response. She ripped open the door and reveled in the pained gasp Ariel gave. 

Her family, both alive and dead (though for some she could not tell the difference) were pinned to the walls of the throne room. Their bodies littering the walls as they were hung up like ornaments. The most prevalent of which being King Triton, whose head was on the very top of the throne. His blood seeping down the sides of the metal and onto the seat. 

Ariel’s eyes blurred with tears. Her stomach roiled with revulsion and despair. She fought tooth and nail not the vomit on the floor right then and there, but she couldn’t hold back a cry of anguish.

Ursula closed the doors behind them. “Now, before you go and do something rash like try and poke me with your very sharp fork I implore you—listen to what I have to say. I assure you that my offer is more tempting than it may seem on the surface.” 

“Speak now you disgusting witch! Your time is limited. If I don’t like what I hear I will rip you limb from limb and splay you across my kingdom.” Ariel threatened in as much of a growl as she could muster. Grief still sat heavy in her chest, and doing anything other than cry hurt. 

Ursula chuckled. “I’m glad you have enough confidence to day dream such a thing. The only problem with your confidence—correction—arrogance is that it blinds you to the bigger picture. It blinds you to the opportunity that is standing right in front of you. I’ll not mince my words. I’ll make the offer quick and easy. You abdicate the throne and leave the trident here with me, and I bring your family back from the dead. No more bodies strewn around the place that was once your home.” 

Ariel glared at her aunt. “What kind of offer is that?! ‘ _Leave behind the only home you’ve ever known and in exchange I’ll give you puppets out of the bodies of your family!’_ Gods, you’re more delusional than I could have ever imagined.” She spat. 

“I am not the delusional one here dearest. I am simply more…innovative than those you’ve come in contact with. I know you think may magic makes a hack job out of the minds and bodies of those who fall into my web. But you fail to realize that I do those things on purpose. The people and creatures you see that do my bidding are mindless husks for a reason. But, I am completely capable of making something more…authentic if you will. As a matter of fact, I’ll show you my most prized work. Come out.” 

She clapped and from the shadows moved a familiar figure. A flash of red hair was all Ariel needed to see before she lunged at Ursula. But she didn’t land a hit, as a voice called out to her. The familiar tone stopping Ariel dead in her tracks. 

“Ariel no! Listen to what she has to say!” Queen Athena yelled. She moved forward, looking every last bit like the glorious woman she’d been when she was alive.

“She may be a horrible wicked woman but she speaks the truth.” Athena continued. “She has brought home back dearest! She has given me life once more! And she could do the same for your father! The same for the sisters you’ve lost to this fruitless cause. It’s time to move on my love. Put down the trident and come to me. Come to your mother.” Athena held out her arms. As she moved closer, Ariel watched her. Observed for any signs of malfunction or ill intent. She wanted to move towards her. Wanted to wrap herself in the embrace of the woman she’d thought was lost to her forever. But she couldn’t. And when she saw the lack of life behind her mother’s brilliant blue eyes, she knew there was no way Ursula’s deal was real. Her mother was a puppet, if a more attractive one than the models she’d encountered before. She knew better than to give herself away though. 

But Ursula didn’t. 

Dramatically, Ariel flung herself into the puppet's arms and pretended to sob. Ursula watched with rapt attention and a gleeful smirk as Ariel and the imposter of a creature embraced.

“You see my dear, all of this fighting—it’s not worth it. Your father was wrong in training you up to think your life revolved around this kingdom. Your life revolves around your family. Now, drop the trident and I shall give them to you. All of them.” Ursula spoke. She tried to make her voice sound sympathetic, but she failed. Miserably. 

“And you’ll let Regina and Emma go?” Ariel asked. Her voice purposefully taking on a pitiful tone. 

Ursula sighed in irritation. “Yes, I’ll let those damn queens go. Do we have a deal princess?” With a flick of her wrist, Ursula summoned a contact on a long piece of parchment. The section that was meant to have her signature was nearest to Ariel. She stared down at it. 

No matter how much she wanted to lose herself in the fantasy of her mother’s return—she knew that it wouldn’t last. And she knew, even if her actions would take her to her final breath sooner than anticipated—that she had to fight. For the kingdom of Atlantica was not just her responsibility, but her family. Every citizen no matter how big or small was a part of her family. And Ariel would do whatever it took to protect them. 

She pushed away from her ‘mother’, watching in horror as the creature fell against a column of the palace and broke apart. The glamor that had been used to make it appear as Queen Athena, fading and leaving only various parts of dead mer-people and fish. Ursula growled and reached out a tentacle to restrain Ariel but Ariel parried with her trident. With a swift dodge and swipe with the trident Ariel sent Ursula fluting through the wall of the throne room. Right into the courtyard, where everyone could see her rip the witch to shreds. 

———-

Regina and Emma came to at the same time. Regina let out a startled gasp, and fought agains the restraints that tied them together. Emma attempted to remain calm, but as Regina’s panic consumed her and as her struggles became more and more frantic, she became worried.

“Regina? Regina, love it’s alright.” Emma tried. 

“It’s not alright.” Regina whimpered. She struggled again, but when the vines that acted as rope wouldn’t budge she fell back with a sob. “We’re trapped in an underwater kingdom, under the mercy of a sea witch while the clock counts down. That witch! She deactivated the spells keeping our necklaces working. Its only a matter of time before they stop working. God knows how long we’ve been unconscious! We could drown in minutes! Seconds even! And—”

“Shhh love. You must try and remain calm. Your stress is not good for the baby.” 

“Drowning isn’t good for the baby either!” Regina yelled. She pulled against the restraints again . “Dammit Emma, help me!” 

“I can’t! Not yet. We don’t know where Ursula or Ariel are and if we make an escape now we could jeopardize her life. We must wait at least a few more moments until we can gauge exactly where they are. The palace isn’t large. We’ll have to catch a glimpse of them, or hear a whisper about their whereabouts soon.” 

Regina took a deep breath, and let her head fall back against her wife’s. She was exhausted. The adrenaline rush of waking up an unknown amount of time later, still under the sea was fading. Fear was filling her now. She couldn’t figure out what to do. 

Her magic, though present, wasn’t responding as it usually would. Even if it did, she’d be doing more harm than good by running around the palace without knowing anything. But they couldn’t sit and wait either. Regina could feel the magic of their necklaces draining steadily. It was only a matter of time before they’d drown in these cages. Just their luck, a figure was thrown through the wall opposite them. Debris slowly flew through the waters as Ariel rushed out after the figure, brandishing her trident and nearly impaling them on the ground. But in a cloud of inky smoke, the figure was gone. Ariel fell into the floor with the momentum of the attack she’d been planning. Her trident pierced the ground and nearly cracked it. 

“Holy hell.” Emma mourned at the sight. Her words caught Ariel’s attention. She looked up and caught their eye. A relieved smile broke out on her face. 

“Thank the gods!” She ripped the trident out of the ground and moved forward. The guards who’d up until that moment, been eerily still and silent, lunged at her, but with a few quick maneuvers she dodged and managed to incapacitate them. With the fork of the trident, Ariel cut the sturdy vine freeing Regina and Emma. She destroyed the door of their prison with her trident as well, and nearly fell into their arms. 

“I’m so happy you both are alright! I was so afraid. We need to hurry. She won’t stay away for long.” 

“How long have we been unconscious?” Regina asked frantically. She knew even if Ariel’s answer was on that was worrisome, that there may not be time to both fight and teleport to the surface. 

“Maybe an hour or so. It felt like several hours I must admit, but it has not been long. Prepare yourselves. Now that she knows she will not get her way, she’ll surely come back with a vengeance. She has—

The wall right beside them burst wide open. It flung all three of them back in slow motion. 

Then the horde descended. 

Undead puppets filled the room in a frantic rush. Ursula stood behind them, her face a dark storm of malice and glee. Ariel was up first, plowing through a number of the undead mer-people and creatures to make her way to Ursula. Emma followed her, slicing through several beings and grabbing the ones that went after Ariel. Regina staid close to the ground, casting a spell on the earth beneath them. She closed her eyes and with a shouted phrase in ancient elven caused a wave of magic to radiate through the room. It ripped through a number of the horde, slicing off the bottom portions of their tails and incapacitating them. The ones who hadn’t fallen were victims of Emma’s wrath. 

Regina and Emma worked as they always did, like a well oiled machine. The more creatures that crawled through the hole in the wall Ursula created the more savage they became. They were efficient in their savagery, so much so that Ariel was able to take at least one more swipe at Ursula before the witch panicked. 

“Enough!” She bellowed. Her magic (the scent of it so sickly sweet and nauseatingly cloying that Regina almost gagged) was sent in a wave, knocking most everyone back. It made Ariel falter, but she didn’t move far enough away not to get trapped in the dome of magic Ursula created. Regina cried out in fear as Ariel was trapped with Ursula. But the young princess seemed to have no fear. 

She circled her Aunt steadily, and when her eyes met Regina’s she gave her a wink. 

Ursula glared a deadly glare. Her next words were a hair away from a guttural growl. “We are done playing games. Now that you’ve decided to stake your claim on this throne, it is time we do this the old fashioned way. Monarch gains monarch. No armor. Only weapons. Whoever wins is the rightful ruler of this kingdom.” She announced. Ariel didn’t hesitate to agree. She cracked her knuckles and took step forward. 

“Agreed.” She growled. She then ripped off the breastplate and the gauntlet of her armor, removed the boots and other pieces as well. Leaving her petite form covered only in a thin body hugging suit. Ursula stripped off her gauntlet and headdress leaving her in a similar state. Then she summoned a weapon. Her own trident made visibly of bone and obsidian. 

Regina and Emma watched in both fascination and horror as the two monarchs charged at each other. Even Ursula’s minions froze as they went at each other. Ariel was graceful, if a bit clumsy and unpracticed. It was clear that, as she’d said, she was bit rusty in the fighting department. But what she lacked in technique she more than made up for in finesse. Ursula was all technique. She twirled her trident around as if it were a baton, a smug smile on her face as she got a few good hits in. They both fought valiantly, but in the end Ursula’s cockiness got the better of her.

She did one too many tricks, and neglected to cover all her blindspots. Ariel thrust her trident into the crevice between two of Ursula’s ribs. And she didn’t pull it out when she heard Ursula’s gasp of pain. She dug it in deeper and twisted until Ursula was on the ground. 

Ariel leaned down, and hissed in Ursula’s ear. “I will spare your life, and let someone heal you if you restore the damage you’ve done to this kingdom. Then vow to spend the rest of your days a cell beneath the palace for the rest of your miserable days.”

Ursula paused, as if she were considering her offer. But then a burst of sinister laughter broke through the blood that clogged her airways. “If only you knew dear Ariel. I am not afraid of death. I welcome it. There is nothing left for me in the realm…And I refuse to surrender to the likes of you.” She tried to lunge at Ariel, attempted to incite a response that the princess could not take back, but Ariel saw throughit. She pulled back, and maneuvered so Ursula was beneath her but not near enough to try that move again. She struck her Aunt once more, knocking her unconscious then struck the dome. It fell with a loud clap of sound, and all at once the bodies that had once been under Ursula’s control fell.

The force of the trident’s power coupled with Ursula’s surrender destroyed the lingering affects of her magic. Her spells dissipated and her minions were no more. They were only heaps of bodies floating in the throne room.

It was eerily silent in the palace.

[My Tumblr](https://moonlitmidnight-1.tumblr.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! And thank you to everyone who commented, I appreciate it so much.


	9. A Helping Hand or Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma help Ariel return her kingdom to its former glory and Henry shows off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go!

The moments following the battle were anticlimactic to say the least. It was as if the world had frozen the second after Ursula was apprehended. No-one moved. Hardly anyone breathed. And for a split second it seemed as though the world was at a stand still. It took a considerable amount of time and effort for things to start moving again.

The only people in a well enough state to do anything were Regina, Emma and Ariel. Her sisters were injured, the rest of the castle staff were either deceased, injured or two traumatized to move. So, it was up to them to clean up the…mess. That word was a bit of an understatement, as the entirety of the throne room was covered in corpses and debries— not to mention the kingdom itself was in a state most likely worse than what they were anticipating— but it was the only word that seemed right to describe the situation.

Mess.

Emma moved first. Snapping restraints onto Ursula’s wrist and hauling her into the cage she’d forced Regina and Emma into. She locked it with a simple, yet powerful spell. One that would last until they could think of a more permeant solution. Ursula was still unconscious, so hauling her heavy frame was a challenge, but a necessary plan of action. When the witch was safely contained, Ariel swam forward.

“I don’t see a medic nearby, but it is imperative we heal as many people as we can.” She said.

“But what would you like us to do about those we…cannot save.” Regina said, casting glance towards the many bodies piled up around the room. All three women shuddered. Regina pulled a piece of fabric from her blouse up to cover her nose. Her sense of smell was heightened during her pregnancy, and as they stood in shock— looking around at all the work that had to be shared between the three of them—the fumes of the mostly decomposed bodies began to bother her tremendously.

Ariel sighed. Sadness pouring from her as she tried not to cry. She took a deep breath. “I guess it would be wise to tend to them first. The most efficient way of doing this would be to take them out the royal gardens for now. The cemetery is not far from here. Emma and I will tend to them, any we find alive must be kept here and tended to.”

“I can do that.” Regina offered. Ariel gave her hand a grateful squeeze. Then, she and Emma got to work on moving the various bodies.

It took much longer than anticipated. There were so many. Ursula had seemingly cultivated a collection of bodies in varying stages of decomposition. It was disgusting and heartbreaking to try and lay the people—whose names and identities would most likely remain a mystery for all of eternity thanks to Ursula—to rest as best they could.

Luckily, there was hope in all the sudden darkness. Regina found that all of Ariel’s sisters were alive, if injured. A number the staff were alive as well and while Ariel and Emma took the others to the cemetery with a little help from Emma’s magic, she tended to them as best she could. Her magic was still a little bit on edge. Her skills during the battle seemed to be only a momentary burst, most likely brought on by the seemingly dire straits of the moment. She was able to perform minor spells and make minor healing efforts. 

“How are they?” Ariel asked as she and Emma returned for the final time. They’d taken longer this time around, as Ariel’s father had been one of the final people taken. Emma had stayed a respectful distance away while Ariel grieved, but when the woman made her way back from the makeshift burial sight of her father, Emma wrapped her in a warm hug.

Her eyes were still swollen and her nose red, but Regina mercifully did not comment.

“They are stable. I suspect they will all make recoveries, but they will need almost constant supervision. The likes of which, I’m sorry to say, I’m just not capable of giving.” Regina regretfully confessed. Both she and Emma were on the same page, though they hadn’t had time to truly communicate. 

They _needed_ to go home as soon as possible. Taking down Ursula had been the main priority, and now that she was gone their responsibility was technically done. If circumstances had been different, maybe they would have stayed for longer but with Regina’s pregnancy and Henry still on the surface, most likely very upset, they needed to leave.

But they didn’t want to leave Ariel with so much work. She was a strong young woman, but still so inexperienced.

“I fully understand. Please, don’t feel the need to stay any longer than you must. I only ask you stay long enough for me to repay the favor. To give you a gift that—though incomparable to what you’ve given me—serves as the best thank you I can give.”

Regina and Emma did not protest Ariel’s earnest request. Only shared a look and a small smile, before nodding at the young woman.

—————

Ariel and Emma hauled Ursula’s cage between them up the sandy hill, towards the pavilion of the capital city of Atlantica. The kingdom was quiet. Still, not a soul in sight even at what would have been a prime social hour.After a sweep of the castle grounds, and finding a healer hidden in the cellar Regina healed him as best she could. With her presence, Ariel decided that leaving the survivors in the care of the healer for a short time wasn’t the worst of ideas. She had business to attend to in the main city anyway. Her people needed to know that the threat was gone. 

Regina assisted them as best she could with her magic, but for the time being her magic was being used to keep the last bits of magic fading from the necklaces saving her and Emma’s lives. When Ursula fell unconscious and was in a way vanquished under Ariel’s hand, the magic she’d used fell away. But the effect seemed to permeant to a certain extent. The necklaces now required constant attention to remain useful. A fact that was draining Regina’s energy slowly but surely. 

Ariel and Emma paused as they slipped the cage upon the top of the hill. They chose a spot beside a large podium that sat in the center of the pavilion. It would have been used for speaking engagements and important announcements, Ariel had explained, so it seemed only fitting to call upon her people there. From where then stood, all who were near could see and hear them. 

Emma was breathing hard, her chest moving almost constantly as she struggled to both catch her breath. 

“How about this? Is this a good place?” She asked. 

“It is perfect. I know everyone who lives within a few miles will be able to hear.” 

“How exactly will that work? Do mermaids have enhanced vocal cords or something of the sort?” Regina questioned. 

“Oh no, nothing like that, but we have a form of communication that is…similar in way. I’ll show. Just stay close to me. Once people hear the alarm, they will rush to find out what exactly is going on. I don’t want you two lost in the crowds” Ariel said. Emma instantly pulled Regina gently by the wrist behind her. Regina did not protest, but she watched with rapt attention as Ariel found a conch shell from behind the podium. 

She wasted no time, blowing as hard as she was able. The sound that came out of it was deep and magnificent. Much louder than anything either of them were expecting. It echoed beneath the sea, beckoning those who recognized its glorious sound closer. 

No response came for a long time after the first sounding. But when Ariel sounded the shell again, figures began to appear out of the blue. Hesitantly, people began to look towards the pavilion. Casting curious looks towards Ariel and her strange companions, while looking around for any signs of Ursula or her minions. 

“You are safe now.” Ariel announced. She kept her tone soft, her eyes wamr, but nonetheless strong. “With the help of allies from the surface, the treasonous witch Ursula has been apprehended. All of her acolytes have been vanquished. Here she sits, incapable of doing any more damage to this kingdom. It is safe to come home now.” 

The crowd grew thicker, and a murmur upon them. They looked around hesitantly, searching for any hint of a lie. But when they saw Ursula trapped, truly, in a cage beside their young princess a collective relieved sigh fell from their lips. In an instant, the pavilion was filled. Groups of people swam forward as fast as they could, smiles gracing their bruised faces. 

Ariel had not been exaggerating when she’d said Ursula’s attacks hadn’t just affected the royal family and the palace. Most everyone was injured in some way. All of them looked more relieved than ever to see the return of someone they trusted, someone they knew would protect them. 

Ariel was gracious with each and every one of them. No matter how distraught they were or how loud someone cried on her shoulder she held them tight. And she seemed just as relieved to see them as they were to see her. Emma had seen something similar in her mother a long time ago, but even now she had to admit that Ariel’s passion and love for her kingdom rivaled that of her mother’s. She pushed past her grief and pain to ensure the kingdom was safe. And for that reason alone she would make a great queen. But not only was she a caring woman, she was also a strong, clever and determined leader. 

As Regina and Emma shook hands with the few people who dared approach them, they caught glimpses of Ariel and smiled at her. Atlantica was in good hands. 

————-

They returned to the palace with a number of refugees. Their houses had been destroyed by Ursula’s tactics and as a result Ariel did not hesitate to set them up in the palace.

Regina and Emma helped as best they could, but it seemed the presence of her people boosted Ariel’s confidence. She knew exactly what to do for each and every problem that was presented. And she didn’t hesitate to find the answers to the questions she was unsure of outside of herself. When the last refugee was settled in, Ariel escorted an exhausted Regina and Emma to the remaining empty chambers. 

She held the door open for them as they slid inside sluggishly. 

“Are you sure you can spare the space?” Regina questioned. Emma couldn’t even form words, she only let out a yawn and collapsed on the nearest soft surface. 

“For you two, I can do anything. It is best you rest here for at least an hour or two before you leave. It would be dangerous for you to leave here so exhausted. But before you sleep, I have a something for you both.” 

She pulled something to of the pouch she held on her waist. People had taken to giving her gifts when they’d realized she was real, and Ariel wanted to keep them all close. So, the bag was her best bet. It seemed she was utilizing it for more than just the gifts of her peel though. She first pulled out a series of heavy, brown book. Journals it looked like. She passed them to Regina. 

She sighed. “This room was my mother’s….I know she would have been enamored with the both of you and I couldn’t help but want to share her with you. So, I decided whilst taking care of the hundreds of things needed to make sure my kingdom was mostly secure this afternoon that I would do that. In a way, anyway.” She gave Regina the books. Regina stared down at them with awe, her mind already running with the possibilities that were in store with Athena’s knowledge. Then, Ariel pulled out a piece of parchment. 

She handed it to Emma. “This is an alliance agreement. I’ve already signed it, and had my oldest sister signed it just in case the hands of this kingdom change anytime soon.” She dropped the parchment into Emma’s lap. 

The blonde stared down at it in shock for a few moments. Her eyes wide and the words stuck in her throat as she struggled. 

“Are you…you can’t be serious? This is….beyond incredible! Words can’t even begin to describe how amazing an opportunity this is.” Emma exclaimed. 

Never before had such an alliance been made between such different kingdoms. In truth, never before had there been a kingdom as obscure yet valuable as Atlantica. It was an underwater kingdom full of mer-people, the likes of which had only been suspected in fairytales. 

Emma was beyond floored that Ariel was offering such a thing. The red haired woman chuckled and nodded.

“I am very serious. I could not have done this without your help. And I couldn’t think of any other way of showing my eternal gratitude than well…showing my eternal gratitude. The kingdom of Atlantica, once it is back up and running of course, will be your allies for as long as we both see fit. I have a few ideas to implement in regards to connecting our two kingdoms, but you’ll see the majority of that in my mother’s notes.”

She nodded towards the journals in Regina’s hands. “Are these…?”

Ariel nodded. “Yes. Feel free to take them with you. There are many, and I fear I am not as magically inclined as some of my sisters. They would be better utilized with you I think.”

Both Regina and Emma were speechless. Ariel could only chuckled at the mixture of awe and exhaustion. “We can discuss this more after your return. For now, rest so you can see to your little baby and your son. Thank you both.” She pressed a kiss of thanks to their foreheads and left the chambers shortly after. The moments after her exit were a blur. Somehow Regina and Emma ended up sprawled out on the bed, sleeping as deeply as they could.

———-

Snow and David let out a collective sigh of relief as their grandson finally fell asleep. His sobs had ceased a few minutes prior, but he still seemed so unsettled. His entire being, even when silent, screamed discomfort and fear.Eventually his sobbing tired his little body out and he had no choice but to fall asleep in his grandfather’s arms. They set him down on their bed and slowly made their way out of the room. Then collapsed on the sofa in their living room. 

“I’ve never had my heart so thoroughly ripped to pieces. He sounded like he was dying.” Snow said softly. She nestled herself into David’s arms and tried her hardest not to cry.

She would never not be thankful to have found such a patient and loving man. A lesser or even saner man would have left her the second she tried to trade a young girl’s life for their kingdom. But he hadn’t. Their relationship was getting better and better everyday and to make him seem even more like the saint he was, his relationship with the newest additions of the family was adorable. He handled Henry so beautifully, even when they both had been close to tears. 

“Neither have I. Emma never made that much noise. I mean she was loud, but not that loud. And there’s a difference between loud and…well desperate. Poor Henry was desperate for something. I hope whatever it was has passed now.” 

“So do I.” Snow agreed. They sat in silence for a few moments, just enjoying each other’s company and enjoying the quiet. The memory of the moment Henry had showed her rang in her mind. She shuddered. “I hope that they both are alright. I hope they know we love them.” 

David kissed her forehead. “I am certain they know that. Now, let’s not sulk for the rest of the day. Let’s enjoy the time we have until Henry wakes again. Are you hungry?” 

Snow’s eyes lit up at the mention of food. David move to prepare a quick lunch, leaving his wife to lay and enjoy the peace on their sofa. But the peace did not last long. 

They were in the process of taking their lunch, a quick rabbit soup with potatoes and carrots, out into the front when it happened. The skies began to darken. A mighty burst of wind flew through the field and a hole made of green light appeared a few feet above the ground.

“Oh shit.” “Shit.” David and Snow exclaimed at the same time. They shared a look, and cautiously made their way towards it. The hole was obviously magic, and familiar magic at that but they didn’t put the pieces together until two figures fell out of it.

“Ouch! What the hell was that?!” A familiar voice yelled. Snow’s heart began to race. She ran towards them, her eyes welling with tears as she caught sight of her daughter and her wife. They looked just as they did when they’d left, just more worn out. No injuries in sight though, which was a relief.

“I don’t know.” Regina groaned. “I swear I wasn’t casting a spell in my sleep. I wouldn’t have put us in danger like that.” She slowly sat up and looked around. Her eyebrow raised. “This place looks familiar though.”

Emma looked around the area. “Yes, it looks like the field in front of my parents house.” She replied confusion in her voice. Before Snow and David could announce their presence, a puff of green smoke appeared on Regina’s lap.

When it dissipated, out came Henry. His little hands clapping with pure joy, his face lit up in a smile as he looked up at his mothers. 

All four of them stared down at the little tyke in astonishment. He…it wasn’t possible that he was the one responsible for their appearance…right?He gave another giggle and pressed a sloppy kiss to Emma’s cheek. A glint of mischief shined in his eyes. 

[My Tumblr](https://moonlitmidnight-1.tumblr.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! We've only got one more chapter left and it'll be coming as soon as possible.


	10. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maleficent gives Regina advice and a decision is made about Henry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! I meant for this to be out Saturday but I wanted to take more time and make it perfect. I hope you enjoy it!

The moments between finding themselves so suddenly in front of Emma’s parent’s home and returning to the castle were a blur. Regina vaguely remembered Snow saying something about summoning Maleficent, and David saddling horses for them but other then that sliver of information—Regina remembered nothing. Nothing other the look on her son’s face as he played with the necklace around her neck. The sheer innocence and carefree attitude that surrounded him.

It was astounding, how he managed to remain so innocent. So pure and beautiful even moments after doing what he managed to do.

Henry had magic. Real, powerful magic that could be dangerous if watched and cared for. But he was only a child. He was still her baby. And he’d managed to teleport them from a place he did not know, to his side in mere moments. Regina was full of a staggeringly confusing mixture of pride and fear. 

Not only did Henry have magic, but if he did it was safe to assume that his future sibling would have it as well. Which meant that Regina and Emma would have two children under the age of three with magical powers. 

They somehow had to juggle that, along with the responsibilities of their kingdom.

Regina was terrified. 

“Regina? Regina, my love are you alright?” Emma asked. Regina snapped out of her trance like state and looked down at her wife. Emma stood beside the horse David had procured, their son in her arms. Regina was still on the horse, having not been in the right state of mind to notice them preparing to enter the castle.

The brunette inhaled deeply. “I’m fine. Just thinking.” Regina simply replied. Emma took a step back to allow her wife to slide off the horse. When she did, Emma wasted no time in wrapping her arm around her waist. Henry was resting his head on his blonde mother’s shoulder fast asleep. His cute little nose scrunched up and his mouth set in a tiny smile as he dreamed. How was is it possible that such a small little thing could be full of so much magical potential?

“He’s fine. Mom says Mal and Blue are waiting in your laboratory. She called them to examine Henry and us. To make sure all of us are alright. Are you ok with that?” She asked. 

Regina nodded. Without another word Emma led them up the path of the castle and into the laboratory. All of the servants and guards were thrilled to see their queens, and made an effort to reach out the second they stepped on the premises but Regina could not muster up enough energy to properly speak with them all. She was just so worried. For both her children’s future and for the future of her entire family. 

How would she and Emma go about teaching them how to use it? To this day, Regina still had a hard time deciphering how to go about her own magical study. It came more natural every day but there had been a time where she’d been afraid to use her magic. How hard would it be to teach a toddler to use his magic? Already it seemed he didn’t need instruction on how to use it so much as when to use it. He was using it to fulfill his whims, but what would happen if his whims put the kingdom in danger? They’d call for his head and then—

“Regina dear, calm yourself. You are overthinking.” Mal’s voice said. Regina snapped her eyes up to look the sorceress in the eyes. Her blue eyes were full of warmth and Regina couldn’t help but fall into a hug. 

“Mal! I’m so glad you’re here! Henry has magic and we found an underwater kingdom full of mermaids! I think I can create a portal there but I’d need your help because it would have to be big and—”

“One thing at a time dear.” Mal chided with a smile. She took Henry from Emma’s arms and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “My how the little one has grown. Lucky for his parents I have some experience with this sort of thing—considering I raised a magical child myself.” She pulled Henry from Emma’s arms and checked his body for any injuries or magical marks. It seemed she wanted to be sure his magic was _his own_ and not the result of some outside influence. 

“I…didn’t even think of that.” Emma confessed. She plopped down on the soft chaise Regina kept in the corner. “I always forget Lily had magic when she saw young.” 

“Yes she did—and she was a menace to civilized society with it. But she was still a child. Her intentions were pure and even on her worst day she only managed to create an army of reanimated toys.” Mal commented. Blue chuckled at the memories of her goddaughter. She sat in the corner of the room, mixing a vibrant potion. 

“Were you…worried about her at any time? Did she ever accidentally hurt herself at any point?” Regina questioned. Those were only the beginnings of the hundreds of questions she had, but she didn’t want to overwhelm Maleficent. 

“I was worried about her all the time! But, my worry was most times just the natural reservations of any mother faced with situation such as this. But I can assure you, after years of research I have come to know how magic works quite well. I know Henry’s magic will not harm him—that would go against its very nature. At the most we need to worry about him bringing his imaginary friends to fruition and teleporting people to his side when he wants to.” 

Regina let out a tiny sigh of relief. 

“So, what are our options?” Emma asked. She grabbed Regina’s hand for reassurance, and the brunette didn’t hesitate to squeeze back. 

“Well, the safest most humane option would be to bind him until he comes of age. You can teach him about magic and how to use it in his childhood but until the midnight of his 16th birthday he will not be able to use his magic. The binding will prevent him from hurting others on accident or using his magic nefariously.” 

That didn’t sound…horrible. But still, it seemed wrong to essentially stifle him for so long. His magic was apart of him in the same way there’s was apart of them. How could they stand to just lock up such an important part of him and expect him to be ok? Even if it was for his own good?

"And what else?” Regina asked. She was still uncertain and wanted to hear all options. 

Mal sighed. She took a seat on the work bench right beside Blue who was now ladling the potion from the cauldron into a clear vial. “We could try to teach him. But, I fear that won’t be of much use. He is but a babe. A babe capable of teleporting his parents from one realm to another just with the power of his mind and magic. He is obviously powerful, even at this young age. Therefore, it may not be safe to just let him live his life…as much as I wish I could say otherwise—binding might be our only option.”

Regina and Emma fell silent. The reality of most likely having to do such a thing to their child was a painful one. They knew Mal would find a way for it not to hurt much but no matter how hard they tried, it would be hard. And there was still the newest variable to the equation to consider. 

“How could we have prevented this? I love Henry more than myself, but….I can’t help but think of how much easier it would be to have bound him when he was an infant or even when he was in the womb. Then, he would not be burdened with the knowledge of his power until he was ready.” Emma said. Regina gave her wife a silent pat on the back for her creative questioning. They could get the answers they sought without revealing their hand.

Maleficent gave her a sympathetic look. “I understand. Catching him when Regina was pregnant was our best bet. He comes from powerful stock—two generations of pure True Love, coupled with powerful magical parents. Him and any siblings he may have will be gifted. Our best bet is to catch them when they are still in the womb.” She gave Regina a look, and pointedly looked her up and down. 

Regina’s eyes widened. She knew. 

At Regina’s sudden silence, Blue gave a sympathetic look. “You both must be so tired. Why don’t you rest for now? We can continue this conversation in the morning. Take Henry and return to your chambers.” 

Emma let out a relieved sigh. “That sounds wonderful.” 

“Yes it does…Thank you.” Regina replied. She took Henry from Mal’s arms. After exchanging a few more words, the couple and their son returned to their chambers.

They all slept for several more hours, and when they weren’t sleeping they were enjoying the time together. They day was a simple one, full of reading and eating and time spent with family it was lovely, but somehow not enough to stop Regina’s mind from worrying her. 

————

Regina’s dreams were less than peaceful that night. She dreamed of the hall of mirrors once more, but didn’t let herself linger. She woke in a frantic state, and when her mind would not cease or calm she decided to get a head start on the work Ariel had provided her.The opportunity to teleport without the strain of using such a large amount of magic each and every time someone passed through the portal was revolutionary. Queen Athena had been close to a breakthrough, though she’d personally lacked the magical power to supply the mirrors. But Regina had it. And if she could just convince Mal to monitor her and help her they might actually be able to create more than one portal. Gods, possibly even eventually portals in all the realms! Regina lost herself in her studies, configuring formulas and attempting to adjust variables to fit her needs best. She was so focused that she didn’t notice the figure behind her. Mal cleared her throat. “Still hard at work I see.” She said quietly. Regina jumped a mile in the air. 

“Mal! You frightened me—Are you alright?” She asked. Her voice was shaky. 

“I’m fine dear. It’s yourself and your unborn child you should be worried about. Not sleeping is not good for the babe.” She chided. 

Regina blushed. “So you really know?” 

“Yes dear, I know. And I know that for some unfathomable reason you want to hide your pregnancy from me and the rest of your family. Except Emma of course. Is it because of what is currently taking place with Henry.”

Regina sighed. She’d always been a good liar, but with those she cared about she was an utter failure. She could not deceive them—ever. “Partially. I am nervous that this child will have magic similar to Henry’s or even more powerful. I fear that we may not be able to help Henry and therefore may not be able to help this child or protect the kingdom and ourselves. What if I’m just birthing children who will turn out to be nothing more than tools for destruction? You saw what I did when I lost control. I nearly decimated the castle. I would have taken out all of Misthaven had you and Blue not been there. Henry managed to _teleport myself and Emma from a different kingdom_. He is already more powerful than I was at his age. And what’s to say this next child will not be even more powerful?” 

“There is no denying it Regina—your children will be powerful. But the bindings will work. They will provide an extra layer of protection until they are ready to take on the responsibility of wielding magic.” 

“But what if both children resent us for binding their magic? What if they lash out when they are older and destroy the kingdom?” Regina questioned desperately. 

“You doubt your skills as a mother Regina.” Maleficent chided. She stepped forward and took Regina’s hand. Her voice softened. “You are the warmest most caring mother I have known in a long time. You will do everything in your power to ensure your children have a life that is free of the strife and fear yours was full of subconsciously. You forget, even if they have magic, you have magic as well. On top of years of training whatever comes your way will not be able to take you down easily—but that is a worst case scenario. Besides, I sense you are telling me a partial truth. What is the entirety of it?”

Regina looked away. She didn’t want to talk about this. She just wanted to ignore it. To turn away and pretend she didn’t feel the darkness of something clinging to her ankle as she walked the halls of the castle. 

“What is it Regina?” Mal questioned again, even more quiet this time. 

“I’ve been having these dreams.”She admitted in a whisper. “I see a hall of mirrors. Something horrible awaits me at the end of it. I don’t know what to do. I’m afraid of just leaving the dreams alone, because i can feel their prescence even when I’m not asleep. But I’m afraid of unearthing whatever it is I am going to unearth.” 

Mal sighed. She stayed silent for a few moments before walking closer. “Come with me.” 

Regina’s brow furrowed but she followed after Mal. 

——-

The path they took was a familiar. The same one she took in her dreams. They started off on the usual pathways, but then veered off into a secrete passageway between the kitchens and the armory. A little stone door gave way to a long hallway full of dimly lit candles and old, but still well maintained pictures on the wall. But in reality, the mirrors were replaced with portraits of monarchs of the past.

“What is this place?” Regina asked. She looked around, her mind running wild with endless possibilities. Why would there be a room so hidden in the castle? Why was the room so well maintained? And why did she still feel the cloying sweetness of dark magic? 

“This is the Hall of Heroes. All of the people depicted on these walls were leaders of this kingdom at some point or another. They through various circumstances pledged their lives to protect this kingdom against one entity in particalar. One worse than the Dark One.” They began to move down the hall. Regina noted Leopold and Eva’s portraits as well as Snow and David’s. “They were the best of the best. And at the end is the one who started it all. The one who they all aspired and continue to be. I think you’ll recognize her.” Mal led her slowly down the end of the corridor. The largest portrait of them all stood several feet tall. It was decadent and luxurious in fame, but the portrait itself was otherworldly. Almost like looking at a real, living breathing woman and not a painting. Rowena of Misthaven’s deep blue eyes cast a comforting gaze down on Regina. 

But Regina could not receive the comfort. Not when she could feel the dark power radiating behind it. “What…?” 

“This place is not known by many. You may only be privy to its existence because of your connection to Rowena and your encounter with the black mirror shard. But behind each portrait is a mirror of teleportation. They all work together to hold an ancient spirit of past in their surfaces. The Master Mirror. On a later date, when you are not with child and when you are more rested I will share with you his legacy and his impact on this world. But for now I assure you—Blue and I come to cast spells of protection every week.” 

Regina was speechless. Torn between awe and fear as her worst fears were presented before her eyes. She’d had nightmare after nightmare of this place. Now, to know it was real and much more dangerous than she’d feared was like being trapped her nightmares once again. 

“I want to add my magic to the protection spells you’ve started.” She abruptly said. Despite Blue and Mal’s strong magic, she could feel it waning. The Master Mirror was a strong demon. The more magic used to protect the kingdom—and in reality the world—the better. 

“I knew you’d say that. Come, I will show you the path Blue and I usually take to cast. Then maybe you can sleep at night, knowing you’ve done your part to keep this world safe.” 

Mal led the queen towards the first of the portraits. A face Regina had never seen before, but could tell bore a resemblance to both Emma and Snow. They moved down the line on both walls. Every one seemed to burn with dark energy. It was a tedious walk and a draining ritual. Regina wanted to run and hide. To never return as long as she lived but she knew that was not possible. For her children’s sake and the sake of her kingdom she had to push. 

Her magic, for the first time in a long time, came to her call. She cast spells so powerful she nearly fell over, but she kept a constant protection spell around her fetus at all times. Even when it drained her energy and Mal had to hold her up, she pushed. When the last of the portraits was done Mal pressed a kiss to the crown of Regina’s head. 

“Good job little one. You’ve done well. You can rest soon. But first, we must ensure your son and daughter are safe.” 

————

Emma and Blue were already in the laboratory when they arrived. Emma stood when she saw her wife enter looking so exhausted. 

“What happened?” She asked. 

Regina seemed to not have the strength. She only replied. “I’ll explain later.” 

Blue cleared her throat behind them. “Have you made a decision yet? Will we be going through with the binding ceremony?” 

Regina nodded. “Yes. and we will be doing two…I am with child.” 

Mal gave a warm, knowing smile and Blue practically jumped for joy. “That is wonderful news! I am so happy for you. Do you have any other comments questions or concerns before we begin?” 

“Yes actually.” Emma interrupted. “What if we want to give them their magic at any time. Would we have to go through some special ritual?”

“You would say the spell we are about to chant backwards in a full voice with your arms outstretched. It sounds simple but be careful to not say it unless you truly mean it.” Mal cautioned. Emma and Regina nodded.

Mal carefully shifted Henry into her arms, cooing at the little tyke as he slowly awoke. He let out an irritated noise that siphoned chuckles from everyone. 

“I am very sorry I interrupted your sleep Your Majesty.” Mal said. “But this is of the upmost importance. I promise. Drink this for me please.” Blue brought over the small vial that now had a nipple attachment on the top. Regina’s heart raced a tiny bit faster. She trusted Blue and Mal with her life, but she couldn’t help but be apprehensive. 

Blue sensed her apprehension and let her smell the concoction before letting Henry take it in his mouth. He let out a frustrated grunt at being teased, but Regina was too focused on deciphering the scents she detected. 

“It is a mixture of Aloe, dragon’s blood and unicorn hair. Perfectly safe for consumption, I assure you. It will only allow us to gauge the magical skill he is at now.” Blue explained. Regina nodded hesitantly. Blue brought it back to Henry’s lips and the toddler eagerly sucked the drink into his mouth. The taste must not have been awful, because he drank it without a problem. 

That is until he burped loudly. A fire the color of the grass came from his little mouth. Emma’s eyes were wide and shocked. “What was that? Was that something you were expecting?” She asked. 

Blue laughed. “Yes unfortunately. It’s his bodies way of safely dispelling the extra energy produced by the potion. Regina’s potion will have even more of an affect.” 

They all laughed. Regina made a face as she looked down at the blue liquid in her hand. She was exhausted, but forced herself not to show it. Slowly, she consumed the potion. It tasted of honey and blueberries. A calming taste of sorts, if not her favorite. Until it suddenly didn’t. A burning sensation filled Regina’s throat and before she could stop herself a loud burp flew out. Fire, the color fo her lavender magic and that of a radiant mint green left her. 

Emma nearly fell out of her chair with laughter. 

“I deem that one is worth 10 points.” Emma joked. 

Even under all of the fear and stress Regina had to laugh at her wife’s antics. 

“Now you shall say the spell. We ask that you say it so that only you two have the power to release the bonds.” 

“We understand.” Regina said. 

“It would work better if you had a name for the newest addition to your family.” Blue added. Regina and Emma shared a look. They hadn’t even had time to think of a name, but Regina had the perfect one in mind. One she’d always dreamed of giving a daughter. 

“What about Eleanor?” She tried. Emma nearly melted. 

“I love it. Princess Eleanor of Misthaven. That she shall be.”

Blue smiled. “Wonderful.” She brought closer a large tome. Carefully Regina and Emma committed the words to memory, then spoke them out loud with as much inflection as they could.

The words were elvish, old and barely understood but they had an affect almost instantly. Regina shivered as a wave of something inexplicable fell over her. She could feel it settled in her womb and thanked the gods when she felt no pain. It seemed the same for Henry. He too shivered and only cast a suspicious look around before returning to play with Mal’s earrings.

“Have we done it?” Emma asked. Blue nodded.

“You’ve done it. Keep this tome with you and memorize the words. If at any time you wish to unbind your children’s powers do as we instructed. And know that they will come back full force—and most likely many times stronger than you imagined.”

Both Emma and Regina nodded. They stared down at their son and placed a hand on their future child—a girl. Regina could feel it. The same way she’d felt it with Henry. And she could feel the power just waiting to come out of her. Fear still lingered, the fear of Master Mirror and the meaning behind her troubling dreams. Regina doubted she’d ever not be afraid, but she knew she’d do everything in her power to keep her family safe. No matter the cost.

[My Tumblr](https://moonlitmidnight-1.tumblr.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for A Whole New World. This one was the hardest I've had to write yet and for some reason was so far out of my comfort zone. I know it's not perfect but it's mine. I still love it, even if I will forever have nightmares about the times I woke up in the middle of the night unsure of a plot point or a character lol. Writing is my favorite thing to do and I can't wait to come back and share more. Like I said there will be a third installation, it will be longer than this one but not longer than Have Courage and Be Kind. I'm not quite done with this universe yet but I do need a break. Thank you for reading and commenting! I'm going to be more active on my tumblr now that I'm not writing every day so if you want to come chat or give me prompts or anything like that come stop by. Thank you thank you thank you ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> I still have no beta. Any mistakes are mine so don't be afraid to point them out. Thank you for reading!


End file.
